Harmless War
by Northern Narnia
Summary: Northern and Southern Narnia were basically harmless. They hardly ever got into a fight, and if they did, it was nothing huge. There was only one war between them, but it was never spoken of. Other than that, they never had to fight in a war with another country, there was never a need. There is a need now.
1. Chapter 1

No one spoke. The room was soundless, even the outside world seemed silent. Just about one hundred people in that room, the room that once had so much going on at once, and there wasn't a sound. No paper shuffling, no sneezing, no moving in the chairs. No noise was made, everyone was staring blankly at each other.

"It's all our fault." Someone finally spoke.

It was long ago, back in 2025, that the war broke out. It wasn't a normal war, no. It wasn't like WWI and II were. It was most of the countries, against one.

"Oi! If you would all shut up and listen-" Northern Narnia spoke, but was cut off by Southern Narnia. The Narnian's. Two of the most harmless nations. Neither of them ever went into war with another country. Once, they fought against each other. But that was never spoken of, no one dared to remind them of the horrors. They did workout every now and then just in case someone started war, but rarely. They never thought they would have to fight anyone besides a small fist fight. Nothing serious. "No one wants to listen to your theory that art can stop fighting." South interrupted. North glared her blue-grey eyes at her, but backed down.

They weren't strong, nor weak. They never really tried to fight, seeing how peaceful Narnia was. There was only one war between the North and South, but again no one dared to remind them. "I was only trying to calm everyone down." North muttered under her breath, South ignored her.

They were seated in regular dark wood chairs, with rough red cushion on the back and seat. Nothing special, no interesting deign, to their dismay. South rested her elbows on the large wooden table, and placed her chin in one open palm. Her expression was bored and tired. It was late afternoon in Spain, where the World Meeting was taking place. The room was hot, to North and Canada's distress. The light of the sun beamed into the room, and the smells of the farm land outside wavered inside. Not that anyone seemed to mind. Everyone was still bursting with energy, how? North and South would question, but never knew. North slightly tilted her head as she witnessed the personification of France and England fighting once more.

"That's the fifth time in under an hour. They broke their record." South whispered, North nodded, her smile plastered on her lips, never leaving. It was almost impossible to make her frown. As for South, if she was touched unexpectedly, she would let out a scream and frown, easily.

The room was in chaos. Bullet holes in every wall, two shattered windows, some chairs didn't even look like chairs anymore, plants were crushed on the ground, the flowers that once looked so nice on the table were gone and smashed on the floor. Everywhere you looked, someone was either going to be hurt or killed, or already was hurt or killed. Australia was shoved out the first window that shattered thirty minutes ago. He still hasn't shown back up. Hungary was smacking every living, breathing soul in that room with her frying pan, successfully knocking out at least five other nations. Southern Narnia averted her gaze from Belarus and Denmark fist fighting in the corner of the room and looked at America with her amber coloured eyes.

"There he goes again..I bet you five dollars that he's going to say-" South was speaking to North, at the same time, both her and America pointed their thumbs at their chest, and loudly said, "I'm the hero!"

North softly sighed as she lifted herself up off the uncomfortable chair. "I'm going to leave early, it just looks like we've wasted another meeting." She said pushing her white hair behind her ear, only for it to fall back in her face. "You can't, England will slaughter you for leaving early again." South said, vividly remembering the last time they left early, slightly shuttering. "Well it's not like they need us anyways." North said as she grabbed her bag and pushed in her chair.

"Nobody likes us here, and nobody wants us here. As far as we know."


	2. Chapter 2

The Narnian's ate in silence. Queen Korma, the fourth queen of Narnia who came from the South, found that strange. _Usually the two of them are screaming at each other, or at least doing something._ She thought as she gently placed her fork full of chicken into her mouth. Her green eyes glanced over at the king. King Charles from the northern part of Narnia. This was how the kingdom went. One of the royalty from the north, the other from the south. Unless you were born in royalty. England was proud when he realized how much Narnia was like the old England, and new England.

"Ahem...are you two girls alright? We haven't heard anything from you all day!" The king exclaimed. South looked at him and smiled. "We're awesome!" Someone else shouted, everyone jumped and looked at the end of the table. Prussia smirked as everyone stared at him. Not at all feeling uncomfortable, as he was used to being in the castle. "Yo." North blinked a few times before dropping her fork onto her almost empty plate, and began to stand up. "I'll get him a plate." North said, smiling as usual, only to be glared at by South. "No, you can't step foot into my kitchen, I'll get the plate." South said as she stood up and quickly left into the kitchen. North scoffed as she picked up her plate, set it next to Prussia, and sat down. "So what brings you here?" She asked as she picked up her fork once again. Prussia slightly looked at her, his grin was still there, but his eyes held something sorrowful.

A loud clatter echoed throughout the dinning room as South placed the plate in front of Prussia, it wasn't unusual of him to randomly pop up into the castle out of no where, he actually does this quite often. South also moved her plate next to him, and comfortably sat down. "Ah, we'll leave you guys alone." Korma said as she quickly grabbed her plate and stood up. The king looked at her, obviously confused. Queen Korma huffed as she quickly yanked his ear lob, and harshly whispered something about the Narnian's looking much more calm with their friend being there. The king pouted as he rubbed his ear, grabbing his plate and nodding his head to Prussia and the two nations.

"Shouldn't you be at the World Meeting?" South asked but almost immediately regretted what she said, Prussia grabbed his fork and looked at her with his ruby red eyes. His eyebrow raised. "Are you serious? You think they'll ever allow me in there?" Prussia used to be allowed into the meetings, but after 1947, he was not allowed anymore. If he even stepped foot into the conference room when a meeting was going on, he would imminently be kicked out. No questions asked, but a lot of yelling. Once, he tried to enter a meeting in Berlin. The moment he opened the door, he was yelled at by Germany for a long while. He then ran out and wasn't heard from in a week, which scared both the Narnian's and Germany almost to death.

"She meant shouldn't you be doing something more awesome than hanging out with us?" North said, stabbing her last piece of chicken and shoved it in her mouth. Prussia did his snake-like laugh and slapped the both of them on their backs. Which made North start chocking on her chicken. "You guys are awesome though!" He said as he began eating. After North finally stopped chocking on the chicken, she took a deep breath and shook her head. Giving a weak thumbs up. "Thanks." She said hoarsely.

South felt something strange in the air. A veil of a negative emotion hung around Prussia. The feeling was strong, he wasn't acting as he normally does. He'd usually ask for beer, or he would have kicked his chair back and placed his feet on the table, or he would have even sat between Queen Korma and King Charles. He has never sat at the end of the mahogany table before. Something was wrong.

North, however, didn't seem to notice Prussia's strange behavior, she just chatted away with him about playing hide-and-seek in the northern part of Narnia, laughing about how people would be trying to find them for an eternity. South tried to get Norths attention by kicking her, and slightly smiled to herself when it worked. They locked eye contact. A warm honey colour and a icy blue colour stared into each other. She nodded her head down at the table, North ohed softly and nodded. They both shot under the table and almost collided heads. "Whoa! What are you two doing!?" Prussia shouted as he tried to join, only to be politely told not to. He softly sighed as he knew what they were going to talk about, and decided to not try to barge in.

"Something is wrong with him." South whispered, North made a face, her cold breath mixing with Souths warm breath. "What do you mean?" She asked, South explained her thoughts, then waited for Norths reaction. Her expression was a mix of confusion, and disbelief. "You think he has bad news..?" North finally said after a long silence, deciding to just say something simple. South nodded, pushing her brown hair behind her ear. "I think so...he just...we should ask." She said, North shook her head, her long white hair moving wildly. "We have to wait, we can't just ask him 'Hey! You look down in the dumps! What's on your chest eh?' it's just not right." The two nations nodded in agreement as they shot back out from under the table. Prussia wasn't eating anymore. "Yo, you all good my man?" North asked, snapping her fingers and making finger guns.

He was no longer smiling, nor smirking. His eyes were dull and staring at the half finished plate of food. "I...heard you guys talking." North and South looked at each other, but shrugged it off. They were under the table, how could they expect him to not hear anything? "Oh, and was I right?" South asked bluntly, Prussia sighed as he reached under his blue uniform, pulling out vanilla coloured, almost exploding folders. He pushed the plate forward and placed the folders in its place. "You guys...should read these. I was looking around in Wests work room and found these in his drawer." Prussia said in a strangely uncomfortable softness. The two Narnians looked at each other, eyebrows raised as they both grabbed one of the folders for themselves.

South looked at the filled to the max folder, and opened it. The first thing she saw was a letter written in Germany's neat hand writing. North did the same.

Dear Italia and Japan,

I do not think that this can last much longer. You and Japan cannot keep holding off on signing the papers. I need your approval to fight with me. We are the Axis Powers, are we not? That means we fight together. I understand you don't like war, and neither does Japan, but my boss is wanting to start this war as soon as possible. I absolutely need your signature on these papers. The documents in the back are the plans, and equipment we have to use. I have sent this same letter to the both of you. Japan, I understand that you highly dislike bombs and other things in that category, but I regret to inform you that those types of weapons will be used during the war. Italy, I know that you dislike fighting at all. I understand that you don't want anyone to be hurt or worse. But this is going on too long.

Narnia must fall.

From, Germany


	3. Chapter 3

"You can't!" Prussia shouted as he grabbed North by her hair, and South by her collar, yanking them back from the door. "Why not?! We need an explanation for this!" South said, her eyes were watering, her warm tears threatening to fall from her eyes. I can't hold my emotions well in situations like this. She thought as she wiped her eyes. North was silent, her smile was slightly faltered but not by much. _Do we have to fight again? I don't want to fight again...not after last time._ She thought as she looked at South. "You guys can't tell Germany about this! If you do, he'll know I was snooping in his room! And he's going to know that the awesome me stole this papers and showed you!" Prussia shouted as he let go of the Narnians. "If he even lays a finger on you, we'll kick his ass." North finally said as she grabbed South by the arm and went back over to the large door. "If I survive long enough for you to show up." Prussia muttered as they shut the door.

It wasn't a long ride to Germany's house, but it felt like the flight would never end. North and South sat across from each other, but refused to looked at one another. Souths mind was crowded with different thoughts. _What is going to happen? Is Prussia going to be okay if we do this?..Are we?_ She shook the thoughts from her mind and looked over at North. She seems to be taking this very well. South thought to herself as she then looked at her hands.

 _I am not taking this well. North thought as she smiled off at a random wall. If I want anything, it's to be neutral. We were neutral before, why does the Axis want to hurt us? Well...eliminate us really._ "We aren't going to fall oh so simply." North said, moving her gaze from the wall, to South. "I know, it's just this is bringing up memories I'd wish to forget." Their eyes locked together for a split second before looking somewhere else.

Once their jet landed, they gave each other a reassuring look before stepping outside. They looked up at Germany's house. It was just like the other nations, huge. They slightly glanced at each other, but continued to walk up the walkway and up to the large wooden door. "Should we..knock?" North asked, her voice was slightly higher than usual. South shook her head, her brown messy hair almost hit North. "No...let's just go into the house...maybe we can just..." She slowly grabbed the golden door handle and twisted it. Both girls let out the breath they were holding once the door opened silently. Their calmed nerve quickly ran away once they realized that they were going to go into Germany's house. It's not like they haven't randomly showed up to Germany's house before. It's just that they were going to confront him about wanting to start a war. Not something you'd want to talk to Germany about.

North slowly pushed herself inside the house and looked around. Clean as usual. Nothing seemed out of place. She slightly tilted her head up closing her eyes as she began to take small quick sniffs of the air. Nothing smelled different...wait. North quickly looked down and opened her icy livid coloured eyes. "What?" South asked, North pointed to a door down the hall. "I smell..." North blinked a few times and took another small sniff. "..that's not right. The Allies are here." North said, South made a confused face as she tried to sniff the air. She smelled nothing but cleaning supplies and the slight smell of chocolate cake and coffee. "What are you talking about?" She said as she gently closed the door. "I smell them, they're here." North said as she continued to stare at the door.

"You're insane, come on let's listen in on the conversation. You sniff 'em out to see if they're coming closer got it?" South joked, the joke slipped over Norths head. They slowly, and quietly made their way over to the door, hearing loud voices. South glanced at North the moment they heard China yelling. _How did she sniff them..is she a bloodhound or something?_ South thought as they stopped outside the door. South pressed her ear to the door, as North placed her ear farther down the door.

"Alright! We have to plan this out and not act like this is a World Meeting! Someone stole my battle plans, Italy, Japan, you did not get the folders. Am I correct?" Germany asked, silence. South guessed that they nodded. "Ve...I don't want to start a war though." Italy said softly then sniffled. "What is Narnia good for? If we win the war, we could have more land. Prospering land. With that land we could get much more money." Germany said, soft words of agreement. "I believe Germany right. We do this, we get land with money." China said, a loud bang. "Dudes they didn't do anything, why don't we just leave them alone and don't fight them. That also sounds good doesn't it? No lives lost, no money lost due to battle costs, no harm done!" America shouted, more soft words of agreement.

"Hai, but, it would be nice to have more land." Japan said, China laughed followed by a slapping sound. "Japan you always want more land!" China said, a small clink sound. "I do agree with America, but also with Japan and Germany. Money does seem tight now since 2020. My country, and I'm sure your countries as well, need money. Sure it will cost money to fight, but in the end, there will be money to go around. The southern part of Narnia has one of the highest market sales. As the north has the most natural resources I've ever seen in a country." England said, silence. North pressed her ear closer to the door, trying to hear every little thing going one. Someone was tapping their foot on the ground, someone else was drinking something, pens tapping and papers shuffling.

"I hate to say this, but I have to agree with the black sheep." France said, the sound of a chair creaking back was heard. "Waah! I don't wanna fight them! They're so nice and they help Italy sometimes with resources!" Italy cried. Germany sighed deeply. "I know they help, but how much have they done? They are just asking to be taken over. They don't have an army, cars, roads, or anything else. They have no fighting spirit, as you can tell from the Narnian Civil War of 1990. Neither the north, or south won." Germany said, obviously annoyed. The two girls tensed up at the mention of the war. "Dudes dudes dudes, come on now. We don't have to start a war okay?" America said, that set everyone off. A few hitting sounds were heard as were many other sounds. South slightly cringed when she head a loud slap noise and heard Italy cry out after. South gently grabbed Norths shoulder, making sure that she wouldn't barge into the room and start fighting everyone for hitting Italy.

Someone slammed their hands on the table. "Everyone shut up! We need to start planning! No fighting in this room! If you want to speak raise your hand!" Germany shouted over Italy crying. A soft patting sound followed by some sniffling was heard. "Grazie Japan." Italy said softly. "Russia you may speak." Germany said. North and South tensed up. He was there? _He hasn't even said a word! Mental note: He is very silent when needed._ North noted. "Да of course I can speak, other wise I would bash your face in~ Now I believe that we should start the war as soon as possible. I want most of the North." Russia said, no one objected. North held her breath. "I agree with him. This war better be short though." France stated, noises of agreement. "It not last long! Narnia weak!" China said, Italy made a small whimper.

North smiled widely as she heard someone speaking softly. "Come on guys. I don't think we should fight eh? Why not just settle this calmly and not try to kill the two girls eh?" Canada said, no one noticed what he said as they kept on talking over him. "We should make a very detailed plan. We should not just rush into this if we are going to fight." Japan said, South bit her lip. "Screw this, I'm going to go get something to drink, who's coming?" America said, a few other nations agreed. "Shit hide!" North hissed, South quickly raced over to the TV sitting on the large wooden stand. She squeezed behind it, getting twisted up in the wires. She almost tried to move, but couldn't move in time. The door opened, and she was crushed against the wall covered in wires.

North ran and slid under the couch the second the door opened. She saw her white hair showing out from under the couch and quickly pulled it under with her. Hoping to who ever was up there that they didn't see."What was that?" France asked, her hope was crushed. America laughed. Norths breath hitched as he began to walk over to the couch. He crouched down and laughed again. "It's just one of Germany's dogs." He said as he reached under the couch, South covered her mouth and tightly closed her eyes, as did North. She felt Americas hand brush over her hair and up to her glasses. He stopped moving. _I'm going to die, he's going to call me out and I'm going to die._ North repeated in her head over and over. South felt her eyes prickle with tears. Her heart pounding against her rib cage.

"Yeah dudes it's just one of his dogs." America said as he stood up and walked back over to the other countries. "Ah, yes he does have many dogs." Japan said as they began to walk over to the kitchen. "Totally dudes. Hey we should. Get. Out. Of. Here. And go outside for some fresh air!" America said, South recognized what he was doing and slowly opened her eyes. He was helping them. She took a deep breath and slowly looked out from behind the TV with wide, horrified eyes. America, France, Japan, and Italy were all in the kitchen. She bit her lip as Italy looked at France, she saw the red mark on his face. She darted her eyes to under the couch, North was looking out from under it. It was slightly hard to see her due to her being covered by a coffee table, but South could see her mouthing "Is it safe?"

 _Why are we freaking out? We're countries, we can't die. I guess it's just if they know we're here, either Prussia would get it, or we will get it more worse than they were planning._ North thought as South nodded. They both quickly and silently emerged from their hiding places, and tried to escape. Souths foot was caught in the wires, she fell to the ground but silenced her fall by pressing her hands down on the carpet before the rest of her body. She was in plain sight. North was at the door, quickly motioning for her to hurry up, she moved her arms out the open door and made a terrified face. South turned around and looked at how tied up she was. It wasn't bad. She quickly untied the wires, every second felt like an hour. She heard China complain about being hungry and hurried up her movements.

After she undid the wires, she raced to the door on her toes, darting out the door. North followed and quickly and quite loudly shut the door. They raced back into the jet, and refused to talk or make a sound for almost a full seven hours after.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been five months, and Prussia refused to go home until he was positive Germany didn't suspect him. He may have been outgoing and would do the most stupid things, but he knew that if he stepped foot in that house and his brother knew it was him who stole the folders, he would be shot on spot. Neither the Narnians, nor the queen and king minded. They understood. If he gets shot, he would most likely die, or be put in the hospital for more than a month. Due to him not being home, Prussia was in a bad mood most of the time. He was homesick. North found Gilbird perched at a window, and told Prussia about it. Which boosted his mood and calmed his nerve.

The Narnians, on the other hand, weren't in as good of a mood. South was busy trying to finish all of her paperwork, but also trying to figure out plans to get the people together to have an army. North only emerges from her room for five hours every day, if someone wanted to see her, they'd have to go inside her room.

North looked around her room. The only light she had was a few Japanese lanterns and a candle. Her room was almost empty, even though it used to be filled with so many different things. Japanese lanterns, Chinese statues, different country flag hung up on the walls, books from England, and other different things. She loved to collect different items from different countries. The walls used to be covered with flags and moon paintings. Now the room only had four lanterns, a candle, and the metal moon symbol on her door. Everything else was in her basement back in her house in the north. South has done the same with her room, and the rest of the castle. The only things left was food and other small items. Prussia, North and South all slept in the same bed, due to the fact that they had to sell most of their items for weapon money. The queen and king evacuated to Neverland. They had to make sure that no matter what, their queen and king wouldn't get hurt.

Queen Korma was like a mother to them. They even called her mom, sometimes Prussia did as well. Queen Korma would cook for them, tuck them in bed, sing and tell them stories. Just like a mother would. North called her mom first during dinner. She expected Korma to laugh or make fun of her, but she just smiled and said "Please, call me that all you wish." After she said that, South and North had no shame in calling her mother. If anything happened to her, or her husband, then they wouldn't know what to do. Even Prussia found a special place in his heart for her.

North decided that was enough of feeling so many emotions and emerged from her room, shocked to see that it was already night. She walked up the the window that was right in front of her room and looked out. The window was pointed to the north, so she could see the white snow and icy canals. She looked up at the moon and smiled. Remembering when she was born. The moment she popped out of that black rose, the first thing she saw was the darkness of the sky, and the bright moon greeting her. South had the same thing happen to her, but with the brightness of the sun and the bright blue skies.

North took one last look at her land, and decided it was time for her to go to bed with the others. They were probably still talking. It wasn't that late into the night. North brushed her hand against the cold stone wall, her bare feet gently hitting the ground without a sound. Her white hair brushed against her ankles as she made her way to the shared room. She heard Prussia's snake-like laugh followed by Souths loud laugh. It echoed through the almost empty halls. Her smile grew more. It was nice hearing them laugh.

She opened the door and grinned. "Say hey, what did I miss?" She asked, South looked over at her and smiled back. "We're just talking about different times we did something stupid." She said, North ahed and walked over to them. "Can I join? Too late, I already did." She said as she sat down next to South. North noticed that Gilbird was resting in Prussia's hair. "Don't mention it it's adorable." South whispered to her, North nodded. South looked around the room. This was the Share Room. Because South and North had separate rooms, they decided to have one specific room set for them to hang out together. Which is why half of the room was black with moons on it, and the other half was white with the sun.

South smiled when she remembered when the room was first made. North spent a whole day designing the place, and painting the suns and moons just right. "Remember that time, we were all in America, and you grabbed a shopping cart and bought fireworks?" South asked, Prussia laughed. "And I pushed you guys down a hill after setting the fuckers on fire and then jumped in?" North giggled. "Then you got your legs stuck in the baby leg holes?" South covered her mouth, remembering how awkward he looked. "I thought we would never speak of that!" He shouted as he lightly shoved North.

"Well this might be the last time we ever talk about it." South said, everyone looked at her sadly. It was true. The war was planned out, Prussia had Gilbird listen in on the meetings. Somehow, Gilbird told him what they were planning. Prussia told them that the Nordics were in on it as well. Apparently, they just wanted more natural resources. They entered the agreement about three months after the Narnians went into the first meeting, and almost got caught. They couldn't believe it at first. "Finland taught me how to shoot! Iceland taught us how to run fast! Why would they attack us?" South asked, North made a face. "I learned how to make strategies and plans from Denmark and Sweden. I'm sure they aren't going to fight us." Both of them were proven wrong when Gilbird returned from another mission with Mr. Puffins bow in his mouth.

The final mission was sent out a week ago. The first battle was planned to be in October 25th. Which wasn't good for Narnias moral. October was the most cheerful month. It's the most celebrated month in all of Narnia. Halloween was the national holiday, children had the whole week off of school, as adults had the week off of work. Halloween was Norths and Souths shared birthday, so they made the month of October the most important month. Festivals used to cover the streets, as music used to fill the air. But this year, was silent. No one was celebrating. Families weren't on the streets. Instead they were inside, saying goodbye to loved ones. Teenagers telling their last jokes. Fathers hugging their sobbing children. Mothers kissing their children goodbye and sending them to their grandparents. More tears were shed then there were stars in the sky. Enough tears to fill the deepest ocean. Sobs echoed through the streets during the day, and prayers through the night.

Narnia used to be the most cheerful country. Everyone was so exuberant that you wouldn't dare try and fight. Now Narnia is lost in an abyss of despair and prayers to live long enough to see the sunlight of tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

South shoved passed more boxes, looking into them. "That's not it..that's not it either..." She stopped when she saw a blood covered box. She slowly made her way over to the small box and kneeled down. "This...this is it." She said as she saw a black sleeve poke out of the box. She slowly lifted the box and placed it on her lap. She picked at the crusted blood with her short nails and slowly opened the box. She pulled out the black uniform and bit her lip. Stab marks were still scattered around the uniform. She never had it fixed. It still reeked of blood, soil, and metal. She poked her finger through all of the knife cuts, remembering how bad they hurt. "I'll stitch it up..." She said as she grabbed the bottom part of her uniform, and quickly exited the closet.

North pulled out the bloody box out from the secret hole cut into the wall. She hid away her uniform, never wanting to see it again. "I never wanted to see you again." She muttered as she opened the box, looking at her white uniform. She lifted the shirt and looked at the bullet hole through the heart. "Guess I never stitched you..." She said as she looked at the other bullet holes, giving a soft, weak chuckle. At least they weren't stained with blood. She bleached them long ago. She stood up with the uniform in her hands, and turned around. She stood silently in the closet for a long while before continuing walking out into her room.

They met up in the empty dinning room. Prussia was already in his uniform. "Alright...you two ready to lead your awesome army?" He asked, North shook her head. Her smile, still on her face. "I don't want to do this again." She said softly, shifting uncomfortably in her uniform. It felt a little tighter then the last time she wore it. South sighed as she placed her rifle over her shoulder. Her AK-47, Model 1987, and Armalite AR-7 were on her body. Anything with a seven in it, was her lucky gun. How did she strap all of those guns on her body? North asked, but she never knew.

"I'm not ready either, but come on North. We have to do what we have to do. Our job right now, is to protect our country." She said to the frizzy haired, pale girl. North sighed. "I know it's just..." She looked in her hands and at her jacket. Knives everywhere. She had special pockets in her uniform jacket, shirt, and even pants to hold as many knifes as possible. She had a sword strapped to her hip and back. She didn't like guns. "I haven't fought in a long while. I don't think we're going to do so well...we might di-" Prussia covered Norths mouth. "Don't say that! That's not awesome at all. Now come one, your troops are waiting for you outside by the canal."

North and South reminded Prussia to stay in the castle, they weren't trying to protect him by doing that. They had paperwork that needed to be done, and he'd the only one who could do it. They said their last goodbyes, held each other, then saluted goodbye. "Are you ready?" South asked once they stood in front of the door. North shook her head. Both of their hair was pulled back into tight ponytails. Norths dog tag was hidden in her shirt. Both of them wore contacts, and were standing up straight. Neither of them could breathe. Their hearts felt like they were going to stop, rapid and uneasy breathing, and slightly sweating. "We have to keep it together." South reminded North. North nodded as she clenched her knife, controlling her breathing. "Are you ready, South?" She asked, glancing at her from the corner of her eye. South shook her head. "Oh hell no."

North pushed open the door, the moment they stepped outside of the castle, they were greeted by the roars of the solders. They held up their swords, spears, axes, guns, and other weapons as they made their battle cry. South raised her Armalite as North raised her rapier in the air. They waiting until the battle cry went silent. "Take it away, North." South said, knowing that North was better at planning due to her getting the experience from Sweden and Denmark. "Alright! Ladies and gentleman...you are no longer ladies and gentleman. You are now full, battle machines. You will fight with every ounce of power you have in you! You have no more mercy. You have no time to think about what will or might happen!" North motioned to the flag that was waving in the wind on top of the castle. The flag was white on the top with a crescent moon design, as the bottom was green and had a sun on it. The left side was yellow, and had a star.

"You will die protecting that flag. I am Narnia. South is Narnia. You will be protecting my country. You will die protecting Souths country. You will die protecting your country. Our country. And South and I will be fighting by your side!" South smiled at the speech. Knowing well that every word was true. "We are Narnia, we live and die for the protection of others, even if it means we lose our lives during the war! We are Narnia, we live for the freedom of our people! South and I are Narnia, we are the personification for the country of justice, unity and protection! We are Narnia, we believe that everyone is good, even if they don't think nor show it! We are Narnia, and we protect our country at the cost of our lives!" North shouted, earning another war cry. South held up her gun and shot one time. "Everyone! Are you, willing to die for that flag?" A battle cry. _Wow this is how it feels having so many people yelling for you._ South thought.

"Are you willing to fight for that flag?" South asked, another cry. "Will you die by our sides, for that flag?!" Another cry. South grinned, as did North. "You are going to go into battle, most of you will die. I am not sugar coating it!" South shouted, North noticed many people tear up. "Gott mit uns." North muttered under her breath. There must have been hundreds of thousands of people there. Willing to fight to keep this country safe. "We are going into war with the Nordics, Allies, and Axis Powers! Oh now don't look down! Look up! I know we're fighting against many countries, but we can do it! Remember the America Revolutionary War? America sucked. But they won. We can win too! No matter how much we fall, we will always stand up more then we fall!" South encouraged the soldiers.

North placed a hand on Souths shoulder. "It's almost time. We must go to the battle area." She said, South nodded. She held up her gun and fired another time. South sighed as she watched everyone march away. I can't believe this is happening. It's not fair. Why do we have to fight so many countries? South thought as she looked at North. "Get the horses." She said, North nodded as she ran to the ride of the castle. She was gone for almost ten minutes before returning with both of the horses. She was riding her own. "Sorry it took so long eh? I had to saddle them." She said as she rode up to South, throwing the reins down at her.

Norths horse was pure white, with red eyes. She named him Pride. South looked at her own horse, gently rubbing its muzzle before hopping on its back. She gripped the reins and nodded to North. Her horse was a chocolate brown with dark brown eyes, she named her horse Korma, after their queen. I hope they are okay. South thought as they quickly dashed up the the army of soldiers. They rode to the front of the extreamly large group and continued until they reached their destination. North pulled out her sword, her grin was twitching. "I don't want to do this." She said softly. South nodded. "Me neither."

They looked out on the empty field, which was to be their first battle ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was silent. South looked around at the different nations. Everyone was waiting for the call. No one moved, every solider was still. England flipped through his last magic book, closed it, and threw it in a bag. He snapped his fingers. A woodland green light mixed with a bright lime green light swirled around his arms, and formed into a bright, green flame covering his arms and hands. Norway stood next to Denmark, he looked as if he were a medic. North watched as Denmark skillfully swung his large ax in the air, catching it, and swinging it behind him. It was only them, for this battle. "Are you...are you ready?" North asked, South wiped away her tears. "...Yes."

North slowly raised her rapier. "Are you ready, men?!" North shouted, she gulped as she heard the battle cry. They only brought less then half of their original army. It's best to not go all out in the beginning. You wait. She gripped Prides reins and looked at South. "Want to say the honour?" South nodded and watched. The second North sliced the air with her sword, South screamed. "Charge!" She slapped down the reins, as did North. They bolted forward, the army behind them raced forward, also screaming. North forced her smile as she slapped down the reins once again. She watched as the other armies raced forward. She felt a bullet fly past her arm, cutting her clothes. She ignored it and separated from South.

South charged for Denmark, who grinned widely as he slammed down his ax. There was a rule between the Narnians. They don't fight humans, only other nations. It wouldn't be fair if they fought against humans. They die to easy. They do harm them. That is an exception. South let go of the reins and jumped off her horse, allowing her to run away. South rolled on the ground, which hurt her spine due to her having different guns. Denmark swung his ax by Souths head, she ducked but hardly in time. The metal cut her hair almost half way. Brown clumps fluttered away in the wind. "You think you can win?! I find that funny!" Denmark shouted as he sliced down, cutting Souths arm. She hissed. She definitely wasn't as sly and nimble as she used to be. She jumped back as Denmark attempted to decapitate her. "I'm not going down that easy." She hissed as she pulled out one of her special guns. "Oh lookie here! A big shit huh? Whoops! I meant big shot! Autocorrect am I right?" Denmark said as he grinned, South huffed.

"This is a verbal conversation." She said as she shot his shoulder. His shoulder shot back from the force of the bullet, she saw the blood fly in the air behind him and onto the ground. Blood dripped down his black overcoat. She knitted her eyebrows together. He didn't move out of the way, he didn't try to dodge it. Something isn't right. Denmark smirked as he watched Souths confusion grow. _Thanks Norge_. Denmark thought as he looked at his gloved hand. Before the battle, Norway blessed a ring, and had Denmark wear it. "Was that it? It was a pinch!" Denmark shouted as he spun his ax, and quickly pressed it to Souths neck. "Now, why don't you just let me slit your throat, and let England over their kick Norths ass, as this can all be over with!" Denmark shouted as he pressed the freshly sharpened ax deeper into Souths neck, blood dripped down her neck. The pain wasn't as bad as she thought it was. "Make me." South spat as she shot Denmark in the knee, she pulled the trigger multiple times.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Denmark shouted over the screaming of the fight going on around them.

North charged for England. She could see his magic as she could see Norway's. She couldn't do magic, like South secretly could. She let go of the reins and jumped off Pride, and onto England. Slicing down his cheek. He snarled and waved his arm, a large green flame aimed at her eyes. North jumped back and to the side. She leaped forward and tried to aim at his chest, only to have her arm grabbed, twisted, and slammed into the ground. England smirked as he pushed his magic into his index finger, and middle finger. "Don't you fucking dare you piece of shit!" North shouted, she knew what he was doing, and was struggling greatly against him. But to no avail, England sighed as he pressed his fingers on the back of her head. "I thought I told you when you were younger, that foul language isn't fitted for a lady." England said as he dropped her arm, and watched as she looked up. Her eyes flashed a neon lime green colour, before turning into a dull grey colour.

"Guess your contacts didn't help very much, love." England said, dodging a spear being thrown in their direction. "You...fucking bitch!" She shouted as she grabbed her Jagdschwert from off of her back with a loud noise. She started breathing heavily. The noises from the battle going on was extreamly loud. The screaming, the sobs, the hitting on metal on metal, the gun shots. "Oh what, dear. Don't like the dark? Don't like how you can't see anything? Trust me, I know that feeling." England said as he circled her, hitting random Narnian soldiers with magic, crushing their bones from sheer force. North looked around, frantically swinging in different directions. Trying to hit him at least once. England smirked again as he watched her try, and fail, to hit him. He blinked a few times when she stopped moving, a bullet grazing against her hip, but went unnoticed. Blood seeped through her white uniform.

North tilted her head up and sniffed. Blood...grass...pollen...she took a deeper breath, and noticed the smell of tea...tea and..tea and burned sweets. North turned around, facing England nose to nose. "Peek-a-boo."

South coughed up blood as Denmark gripped her neck tighter, then slammed her against the ground. South arched her back as the pain shot through her body. Everything ached. Everything was throbbing, yet, somehow...Denmark didn't seem fazed by all of his bullet wounds. South coughed up more silvery tasting blood as Denmark set his ax down and held South by the neck. He sat on her stomach and pressed his thumbs against her thyroid. She opened her mouth as she clawed at his fingers. "Now don't fight it! Jeez, hey you stop that!" Denmark shouted as he grabbed Souths semi-automatic, and began shooting the soldiers coming near them. Blood splattered over the brown haired girl, getting into her mouth. The taste of silver was disgusting, but the feeling of it running against your skin was worse. South coughed and sputtered. She noticed something though. One of his fingers felt...strange. She didn't think as she grabbed one of her guns, and shot his fingers. Which simultaneously hit the side of her neck. She felt something shatter, and quickly held her neck to stop the bleeding. The warm liquid ran down and onto the grass, the smell of nature and blood mixed.

Denmark almost immediately let go and fell back screaming. South took deep breathes as she scampered to her knees. She watched as he screamed in agony and pain. He...feels the wounds now. South looked at his hand, he was holding the hand she shot.

"One! Two! Three!" North shouted as she repeatedly shoved knives into England's arm. He cried out as each knife dug into his arm. He felt one rub against his bone, and clenched his eyes shut. "Come on! Fight me! I'm blind you can fight me can't you!?" North shouted, pieces of her hair turned black. England took notice and widened his eyes. It can't be..He quickly snapped his fingers, a large blast of energy threw North off of him, and into other men. One of them was holding out a knife, which stabbed through her stomach. The knife dug through her skin and pierced out all the way through. She fell to the ground and screamed. "Not fair!" She shouted as she ripped the knife, and stabbed it into someones leg. She crawled her way over back to England, sniffing her way around. Everything was black, she felt someone grab her hair.

North grabbed one of her knives, and shoved it through the mans leg. He screamed out as she escaped and made her way to England. She grabbed his jacket and slammed him against the ground. Blood poured from her stomach, and back. Her white uniform slowly became more and more stained. North grinned as she grabbed one of her knives, and pointed it at his neck. England was breathing much more heavier than before. England jumped as a bullet found it's way through Norths shoulder, blood painted his face. North screamed, the pain was worse than she's ever felt before. If she wasn't blind, she would be seeing different colours. She couldn't smell South, which scared her. She lost control and began to repeatedly dig her knife in England's shoulders and chest. Blood splattered everywhere, soaking their bodies.

"Retreat! Go back! Go back!" England shouted the second North stood up. He felt his chest and cried out. His vision was blurry, and things were getting dark. He coughed up crimson blood and screamed in agony. The knife wounds were hurting more and more, but slowly, he found himself losing consciousness.

South ran up to North, and placed a hand on her shoulder. North screeched and began to slash around. "Relax! It's me! It's me, South!" South said as she grabbed Norths arms, North slightly sniffed the air. "We won, we won, we won...we won...Norway didn't even fight...he was a medic...we won...they retreated." South panted, North blinked a few times before smiling widely.

"We've won the battle."


	7. Chapter 7

"Can you see anything now?" South asked, moving her index finger back and forth in front of Norths eyes. North squinted. "No not yet." South sighed as she closed her eyes and concentrated. A lavender light dances across her fingertips. South opened her eyes and watched the dull swirls of the light. Though she couldn't see others magic, she could ever so slightly see her own. She then raised fingers up to Norths dull, colourless eyes. The lavender light escaped her grasp, and into Norths eyes. South watched as Norths eyes flashed a bright violet, then ever so slowly changed back to her original colour. She blinked multiple times before grinning widely, and quickly wrapped her arms around South. "Aw man...grazie grazie grazie!" She repeated, grateful that her blindness wasn't permanent. It wasn't going to be in the long run, but it would have taken a long time for her eyes to heal if magic wasn't used.

"It's alright...do you need to patch up your stomach? It looks like you've gotten quite injured." South said, looking at Norths bloody uniform. North looked around, horrified. The battle field. Danish and British soldiers were cleaning up the bodies of all the fallen. "Wait wait wait! Did we even get their tags?!" North shouted, South held her back. "Yes yes yes, we've gotten all the tags we could." South said, looking at the blood stained field. Bodies scattered around the grass as if it were a painting. "Come on, we have to go back to the camp." South said, her eyes watering at the sight of the dead. North gulped as she looked at the fields one last time. England was still on the ground, his hand over his bloody chest, he looked somewhat peaceful. North thought as she tried to spot Denmark. She saw him on a knoll.

Norway was tending to him, his hands were placed over Denmark's leg. North heard Norway scowling at him, her smile slightly grew as she remembered the old times. "Come on now, we need to see how many tags were collected. Also we need a man count." South said as she looked up at the sky, it was maybe four in the afternoon. She turned around and almost began to walk away, only to realize that North was gone. "North?...North?...North!" South shouted as she gripped her hair, North was crouched next to England. North looked down at him, his clouded green eyes stared in the sky. "We believe that everyone is good...even if they don't think, nor show it." North muttered as she closed his eyes. He wont be awake for another two days at the most.

A gale followed with her sigh. "What ever happened to us England. You used to take care of us. You used to care about us." North said as she watched his light blond hair move with the wind. She felt someone tug on her hair lightly. "Come on, leave him." South said as she looked at his multiple stab wounds, remembering what it was like to be in that position. North stood up, glancing one last time at England, then left with South back to their camp. North glanced at South, Denmark really seemed to have of kicked her ass.

When they returned to their camp, North was shocked. She looked around, her eyes wide with pure awe. "You! You with the black hair! Yes you! Where are the fallen soldiers tags?!" North shouted at a female soldier, who saluted. "Over in the main tent, Sir!...Ma'ma..Sir..." She stumbled on what to call her leaders. She looked up at them, the one called North was looking around. "Sir...you have wounds, I'll call the medic!" She shouted, North looked at her and shook her head. "No no, I'm quite alright, have the medic help with the other wounded! Just show me the tags!" North shouted, slightly feeling bad for speaking so sharply. The girl nodded as she pointed to the main tent. "Just head down there, Sir!" She said, jumping when North placed a hand on her shoulder.

"At ease..." She said softly, the girl widened her eyes as she watched North walk over to the cream coloured tent. North turned around, looking for South. She was busy trying to heal someone with a bullet wound to the stomach. North turned back around, and opened the flaps of the tent, looking inside. She found three people inside, they all looked at her, then quickly stood up, saluting. "At ease...State your names." She said, the three men dropped their arms. She looked at a brown haired, bearded man. He was wearing the northern uniform, and stood up straight with an expression as if he tried to keep it stone cold, but was terrified. He spoke first. "Matthew Way!" He shouted, North scoffled. How ironic. She thought, then looked at the obvious German wearing the southern uniform. His combed blond hair and piercing blues eyes, his body type, his perfect facial expression, for a moment North thought he was Germany. She noticed, though, that this man had many scars on his face. "Your name, soldier?!" North shouted, he looked down at her. "Adalard Eberhardt of southern Narnia, Sir!" He shouted, North nodded. He was definitely German.

She found that humorous. A man from Germany, in Narnia, willing to fight against his own birth country for this one. She then finally looked at the third man. He had slicked back, black hair. He was shorter then everyone else, and even wore glasses. "Mark Meuth!" North nodded as she then walked up the them, pushing the German away from the table. She looked down, they were looking at the causality number. "How many." North said, it wasn't a question, she demanded to know. There were way too many people out there. It was as if they only lost- "Seven thousand, one hundred and fifty seven casualties, Sir!" Meuth said, pushing up his glasses. North widened her eyes. That can't be.

That's so little. Almost impossible. North slammed her hands on the table, the bloody tags clinking together. She turned around, reached up, and snatched the Germans collar. She slightly shook him. "Eberhardt, tell me the truth, is Meuth lying to me?" She shouted, Eberhardt's expression remained stone. "Sir no sir! Meuth is telling the truth!"

South took a deep breath. She felt so tired. Magic takes a lot out of you. Hell, if you do something like teleport somewhere, you'd end up bed ridden for two days. She removed her bloody hands from a females shoulder. "That is all I can do...for everyone...I must..I must rest." South said as she slowly stood up, the female nodded. "Thank you." She said, South looked down at her. "Thank you for fighting." South replied, then stumbled to a vanilla coloured tent. She pushed herself into the tent and fell onto the ground. She looked up and around the small area. Three places to sleep, there were to be three of us in this small tent? South sighed as she removed her boots, her aching feet felt slightly better as their confined space was removed.

She wiggled her toes and sighed as she unbuttoned her uniform shirt. She dropped the black, bloody cloth on the ground. She stretched her arms up then dropped them. She grabbed her shoulder and rotated it. She lightly touched her throat, it still slightly burned, but it was healing. She heard someone enter the tent and turned around, seeing North. North slightly smiled. "That chick was right, you were in here." North said as she fell onto the ground. "Are you alright?" South asked, North rubbed her head. South raised an eyebrow when she saw a piece of black hair. "No, I don't get it. How did we lose so little soldiers?" She asked, South blinked a few times, almost pushing her hair out of her face before realizing that it was now to short to push. "I don't know, but let's just be happy that we didn't lose as many as we thought we would." South said as she laid down on the cloth on the ground. North nodded as she removed her shoes.

"I just hope that the next battle wont hurt as much." South said, North chuckled. "We all know that the battles will just get worse and worse as it goes on. That was the shortest battle, and the last short battle. It lasted about fifteen minutes. I'm sure that the other battles are going to last much longer." North said as she removed her shirt, both of the girls wore a wife beater underneath their shirts. "We have to plan out the next battle, we should do a secret attack!" North said, South looked at her with wide eyes. "We don't know where their camps are." She said, North looked discouraged for a moment, then smiled. "We go with others, we leave Eberhardt in charge-" South cut her off. "Who the hell is Eberhardt?" She asked, North explained who he was, South agreed that he seemed to be the best person to leave in charge.

They put their boots back on, grabbed their shirts and put them back on. Both cringed at the feeling of cold bloody cloth rubbing against their skin. "Time to put this into action." South said as North opened the tent, cracking her knuckles.


	8. Chapter 8

"Let me guess, you're going to try to sniff them out?" South asked as she recounted the group they have rounded together to try and find the other nations camps. "Well...kinda." North said, scratching the back of her head, she sighed as she felt her extreamly loose ponytail. She wrapped her fingers around the black band and tightened it. South also sighed as she turned around. "We are in war, North. You can't just sniff them out, and you wont." She explained as she checked her walkie talkie, making sure it had full battery. North made a face, clearly upset that South didn't trust her sense of smell. "Excuse you, but I smelled out England when he blinded me!" North hissed, her eyes narrowing. South stood up straight, as did North. They both went up to each other and stood chest to chest. "Don't underestimate me." North growled, South shoved her back, sneering as the pale nation fell to the ground. "Don't disobey me. We spy them out. Your nose doesn't mean anything." South spat, North looked up at her, then stood up, brushing off her clothes.

"Fine then! You go take your half of this group down south, and I take my part of the group up north." She declared as she waved her hand out, South crossed her arms. "Fine with me, let's go men." South shouted as she stormed off, the black uniformed members of the group went with her, which was most of the group. "Damn you, I said half." North hissed as she looked at the rest of the soldiers. "Come on men, don't just stand there let's get a move on!" North shouted as she began to quickly walk away. She looked up at the now darkened sky, sighing as she remembered the one night that both of them and Prussia had their last laughs together. _I wonder if he's okay?_ North questioned as she sniffed the air. Nothing interesting.

As they continued up north, North stopped once she saw the castle. The lights were all out, but one. The castle used to be so lively, people used to come and go in there all the time. The walls always echoed with conversations and laughter. Now the stones looked so cold. She never noticed how dull and broken the castle looked until now. North felt her heart clench. She was so close to home, but so far. Whose hand is that? She looked at the black gloved hand that was reaching for the castle, only to realize it was her own. She grabbed her extended arm, forced it down, and looked ahead. "I apologize for the delay," North turned around and looked at her group.

They were staring at her with pity, some of them weren't even fazed. "Do you all have your communication devices?...Good. Now, split up. We have until dawn." North said as she then turned around, and ran off from the group. Not wanting to have someone with her. Having someone with her could cause distraction, delay, and more useless things. She kept on running farther into the north, the air quickly becoming icy cold, the grass becoming snow.

The freezing air entered Norths lungs, which soothed her nerve. She stopped running, skidding in the snow, leaving a two long lines behind her. Her boots were covered with snow, but luckily for her, they were rubber. North looked up at the pine trees, closing her eyes and taking small quick breathes. The air smelled of pine needles, spices of different sorts, and coal. She opened her eyes, staring into the covered night sky. She listened for any noise. Her hearing and sight weren't at all exceptional, but she had to try. The sound of a distant train horn, but other than that there was nothing. A sigh escaped her lips, followed by a puff of white vapor. A soft breeze made the needles release more of their wonderful scent. After enjoying the smell, North widened her eyes. "Stop it, you have a job to do." North muttered as she began to slowly walk around.

South rubbed her temples as she looked down the large mound her and her group were on. The land was so peaceful looking, no one was on the land but them. The lush fields was flushing with different crops, the skies were clear, showing the many stars in the sky. Her gaze went back to the ground, remembering how it looked during the summer. All of the horses working to get the crops up, the fresh smell of the crops being harvested. South felt a hand on her shoulder, and quickly snapped her head to the side. Her eyes locked contact with stern green eyes. "I understand." South said as she opened her mouth to speak, she looked around her land one last time before turning to her men. "Alright, split up men. You two come with me, everyone keep a sharp eye and listen closely. You don't want to get caught." South said as she began to slide down the hill, the men followed.

Once they reached the bottom, they all split up in small groups. Her feet crushed against the hardened upturned dirt, stopping every once and a while to listen and look around the perimeter. She didn't see any smoke in the air, nor did she see any flash of metal in the moonlight. She looked at her group, making the hand motion of "Follow me." She pointed to the woods, her group nodded in agreement. If there were any place the nations would camp out, it would be in the woods, but close to a farmland for resources. Think about this logically. Who are the only countries that would survive this heat. China, Japan, America, Italy, Germany, maybe England. She quickly dashed through the field, and into the small wooded area. There weren't many full wooded areas, there were more farmlands then anything.

They stopped in their tracks when a twig snapping was heard. South grabbed one of her guns and pointed it out, the metal glistening in the moonlight. "Put the gun down, Sir. It's just one of our men." A blonde female said, South looked at her, realizing that she had the green eyes she looked into earlier. South nodded as she put the gun down, still holding it in both of her hands and by her legs. Her brown eyes danced around, looking for every shadow that moved, making sure it wasn't one of their men before she would hold up the gun. South narrowed her eyes as she continued walking in the small patch of trees, her breathing was not as steady as it should have been.

"We found one, over." North grinned as she clicked the button on her device. "That's great, who's camp is it? Over." She asked, slightly cringing at how loud the static was. "Ah, we don't know, over." The voice replayed back, North groaned, placing her hand in her face as she clicked the button again. "Alright, can you give a description of what the leader looks like? Over." North said sternly, but quietly, just in case she was in hearing range of another camp. "Um..both are blonde, one seems to be wearing glasses it seems. The other is polishing a sniper rifle. Over." He added the last word seconds later, as if he forgot to say it. North took a sharp breath. Finland and Sweden. "Anyone else there that seems to be in charge? Over." North said as she began walking again, her boots crunching in the snow. "No, no one else, over." The girl sighed as she asked one last question. "Where are you? Over." Silence, North kept on walking, slowly growing irritated, but worried the longer the silence went on.

She pulled out the device again. "Are you there, soldier? Over." More deafening silence. North swallowed as she stared at the device.

"Moi! I heard someone talking and hi there! North right? Moi! Oh, Over!" A cheerful voice rang, North stopped moving. She widened her eyes as her smile turned into a horrified grin. "Ah, do you mind telling me why your men are out here and not in their camp? Over." Finland sang, North covered her mouth. She didn't reply. "Moi? Are you there? If your not then we will find you and paint the snow with your blood! Isn't that right Sve?" Finland said, North didn't move. She knew that the other devices were set up together. They were all on the same channel, everyone could hear their conversation. There is no limit on how many people could be on one channel, you just had to be in range. "Everyone on the channel, can you hear me, say over, over." North said, her voice was shaking slightly. Many "Overs" were heard. "Oh! So that's how many of you there are! I'll just get my snip-" Finland was cut off by North, she shouted retreat.

South watched as China sharpened his sword. "This too much, I just want money." China complained, as he popped his back, then returned to sharpening his weapon. Japan nodded as he took a small drink form his canteen. "I agree, but we must fight." Japan replied, China made an annoyed sound. "Yeah right, you no need to fight." China looked at his sword in the moonlight, nodding at its sharpness, and plopped next to Japan. "This heat is insane." Japan nodded, he could feel the sweat running down his back but refused to do anything about it. South noticed the silence from her walkie talkie, she was grateful for it, but questioned why no noise came from it at all. She slowly reached in her pocket, talking out the metal device. She darted her eyes down, and noticed something very idiotic.

She never turned it on. She let out a soft sigh as she glanced back at the two Asian countries, they were engaged in a conversation. South slithered away from her hiding spot, out of their hearing range, and turned it on at the lowest volume. "Sir! Do you copy! Over!?" A voice hissed, South clicked the button quickly. "Yes, I copy over." She replied. "North has retreated back to camp, one of her men found one camp but was killed in the process." He said, South sighed. There was no reason to just leave a mission just because someone died. "Why did she leave again? Over." South said, still speaking softly, just in case they could still hear her. "The leader grabbed the walkie talkie and began speaking to her, over." South groaned, a little too loudly, as she face planted the ground.

 _Is North really that stupid? It's not like who ever she found knew where she was at. Though...it could have been an easy find if they did stay longer._ South had a mental argument, trying to question on if they should return as well, or not. She finally decided to just go. She already found China and Japans camp, from there they could find others as well. _Maybe North will stop being such a hissy prissy idiot when she returns to camp._ South thought as she stood up, placing her device in her pocket once more. Her group has to return anyways, one of her men sprained his ankle, so they had to assist him back. She was just about to start walking away, when she heard a loud greeting in Chinese.


	9. Chapter 9

South stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening as she roughly swallowed. They couldn't..hear me, could they? She slowly turned around, her wide eyes scanned the area. She heard laughing and loud talking, the sound of a sword hitting against metal was heard. Her knees felt weak, her legs trembled. She couldn't see anyone. She took advantage from this and began to sprint through the trees. "Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit." She muttered over and over as she emerged from the trees.

Her boots slapped against the ground, she looked up at the hill they were on just hours before. Dawn was coming. She abruptly stopped, her boots made noticeably skid marks in the rough dirt. Should I call them back? No, don't. Dawn is coming, they most likely have returned or will return. I can't baby them, they are full grown men they know when to return. She thought as she leaned over, her hands sliding down her legs and gripped her knees. Her body still shook, but her refused to think anymore of what happened, and what could of happened if she didn't leave as fast as she did.

She took deep breathes, trying to calm her nerve. She reached up and gripped her heart. It was pounding faster then it should have been, of course it was, she was terrified. She almost got caught, and if she did..she pushed those thoughts out of her mind and stood up straight. She wiped the drool off of her lip and looked up, still trying to breathe correctly. "Well at least I survived." She said to herself, grinning at the moon. She held up her middle finger to it, calling North out. She began to walk up the hill, she smiled to herself. I just found a camp, I almost got caught but I didn't, and I survived this shit. "Take that North!" She cheered as she swung her fist in the air. Her celebration was cut short when a gun went off, a bullet grazed her knee, causing her to screech both in fear, and in pain. She looked to the side quickly, blood seeped down her leg. A glint of metal was seen in the bushes on the far side, not too far from Japan and China.

South tried to catch who it was, but quickly decided to flee. Her sight was worse in the darkness. The only thing she could see was a cross. She tried to run down the hill, but the pain in her leg increased with every step she took. Another bullet tried, but failed to hit her. An involuntarily limp took form once she got off of the grassy hill. She ignored the pain in both her still healing ax wounds, and her fresh wound and quickly tried to walk as fast as she could back to camp.

"He sounded so cheerful, he basically was talking about how he was going to find all of us and kill us." North shouted at South, pacing back and forth. South tightened the bandage around her leg and looked up at her. "Oh really? Did you find his camp?" South asked, North glared down at her, clearly irked. She mocked South. " 'Did you find his camp?' No!" North hissed loudly, but quickly realized that she should have found it. But if she stayed any longer, both Finland and Sweden would be out looking for every north soldier they could find, killing them off quite quickly. North groaned as she fell to the ground, her eyes stared at the sunrise, grimacing. "I hate the sun." North muttered, South rolled her eyes, ignoring the comment.

North slowly stepped out of the tent, looking around. The moon shone down on the Narnian camp. She sighed as she looked back up at the moon, trying to calm her nerves, her heart was pounding extreamly hard. The entire day they spent trying to make plans for the next battle. The entire time, North felt like South was judging her due to the fact that she didn't find Finland's camp. "Well...it's now or never," She muttered as she checked her communication device. It worked. "Are you sure about this? Over." Eberhardt asked, North sighed. "Yes, I have to. I didn't find an enemy camp, which was what I was supposed to do. Over." She said as she quickly began to sprint out of the camp. Her boots lightly thudded against the soft ground as she made her way back up north. She skidded to a stop when she reached the canal. "I'm at the canal. Over." She said into the grey device. She looked at the slow moving water, listening to the gently waves hit the sides of the walls. It was relaxing. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, listening to the surrounding sounds. Birds singing, the gently canal waves, the soft breeze.

She reopened her eyes and looked at the dark outline of the castle. "We'll be back...Some day." She said quietly as she looked back at the land in front of her. "Oh this will be fun." She said as she popped her neck and knuckles, then began to make her way over the canal, and into the north. Believing that she would be back before dawn.

The freezing air met her, along with strong snow fall. "Fun." North looked around, trying to spot out anything, but all she could see were black blobs that one tree stumps. The snow was too strong to see anything clearly. "Shit I should have gone another night, well it's too late now." She muttered as she began to slowly make her way deeper into the snow. Her boots crunched against it, pressing it firmly together. It was sticking. A lot. A gale made the snow quickly go to the left, causing North to fall into a pile of the cold, freezing snow. The white haired girl shot up and jumped around, waving her hands. "Aw man that's cold as shit." She hissed as she blew into her hands. Her clothing choice didn't make this better.

"Did you find anything? Over." Eberhardt asked, scaring North, She quickly pulled out her device and clicked the button. "No not yet, but I'm smelling something out of the ordinary. Maybe gunpowder. I'm going to check it out, over." She said as she then turned off the device, not wanting an accident to happen. If that thing goes off if she is near a camp, then that means that she is most likely going to die or be held captive for information. Not that she really knew anything besides the fact that apparently Japan and China are camping in the south. If she died, then she would be back, but not in time for the next battle that's for sure. The people in the north are most likely Russia, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Finland, Iceland, and maybe even Germany. They all lived in cold places, so they would most likely be in the north if they had to chose from cold, or hot.

The snow began to all fall faster and faster, causing it to be harder and harder to walk through the more north that she went. North reached her stiff fingers into her pocket, pulling out the walkie talkie, turning it back on. "H-hello? Eberhardt come t-through, I'm going to g-go back, I'm too far no-north. I can't f-find anything or anyone, the scent is s-still strong though... I-I couldn't find anyone, I'm heading back to c-camp. Over." She said as she held the freezing device in her blue hands. Waiting for a response. "I understand, you're signal is weak. You are too far north, North. I suggest your return immediately, it is almost dawn. Over." Eberhardt said after a short amount or time later. North nodded, then groaned. It's not like he could see her. She turned off the device, trying to conserve battery. She looked up, her lips were a light blue colour, as was her fingers. She might like the cold, but in her clothes as of now, the cold could kill her.

She was wearing a regular white shirt with her uniform pants and boots. Nothing else. She screeched as a large gush of wind suddenly pushed her into the snow, she quickly stood up, holding her hands out. "I-I c-can't..." She muttered as she turned around and began to make her way south, but stopped. She gently sniffed the air, freezing her already cold lungs. "I smell...flowers." She continued walking, but soon felt uncomfortable, as if someone was watching her. She quickly stopped walking and turned around when another strong wind came from the north. "...V-vodka.." She grinned, the smell of vodka and flowers gave them away. She found a camp, the camp was right ahead. Russia's camp was dead ahead, she found a camp!

"I-in your f-face S-South!" She shouted, forgetting that this was war, and not a simple game. She clapped her hands together, making a finger gun, waving her hips as she pointed the finger gun out, brought it back in, the pointed it in the other direction. She continued her happy dance until the smell grew stronger. "Hm? That's...not...r-right." She looked back at the north. "I...t-take it as my c-cue to l-leave." She said softly as she began to back away from the north. I'm too far north, if I make it back it's already going to be day light, someone could see me. Why did I go this far north? I guess I was so caught up in trying to find a camp that I didn't think. If I get caught, then I will be killed or held captive, as I thought before. I can't go back unless I sprint it, even then the sun will be over the horizon. This is going to be tough, but I can try. I have to try. She thought as she covered her nose.

The smell was getting sickening. It was making her sick. Her frozen feet stumbled back, her back pressed against something cold. She slowly pressed her back against it more. Cold, and metal. It burned. She jumped forward just as it moved, and turned around. Her hair colour matched the surroundings, her skin colour would match if it didn't have a tint of blue to it. Her tired eyes widened once she saw what was against her back. "привет!" Russia sang as he spun his pipe around in his gloved hand. "..H-hi there." North said, keeping her nose covered, the smell was extremely strong. "Did you found camp? Or was I following you?" He said in his cheerful voice, his violet eyes were shut, his smile was wide, as if he was planning something. North widened her eyes. The whole time, was he just following her? Was her speculation of the camp being ahead false?! She looked up when Russia laughed. "Нет, you were right. You know camp ahead, Дa?"

He already knows that I know where the camp is, if I lie he is going to know and kill me, but if I say yes he will still kill me. It's a lose lose situation. She tried to come up with a solution for this problem. Russia took notice, his eyes opened. "Hm? Don't try to get out of this, you can't." He hummed, he stopped spinning the pipe. "S-shit." She backed away, glancing at the trees. Trying to find an escape, but failing. Each tree was either a pine tree or had no branches at the bottom. She can't jump like Sealand, which was one of her many downfalls. "север?" North looked up and quickly regretted it. Russia was leaning down, face to face. Their noses almost touched, bright purple eyes met slightly dull livid eyes. Their breathes mixed together in a large puff of white.

"You going to die now, okay?" He grinned, North jumped back, but slipped into the snow. Her back slammed against the ground, causing her to lose her breath. "Damn." She muttered as she tried to stand, but her arms sunk into the snow. The cold no longer fazed her, which was good but also very bad due to the fact that that must mean that her body is almost given up. A loud thud, and crack noise was heard. What was that? She looked around, something sounded like it got hit. She felt something warm drip down her chin and down her shirt. She reached up and wiped her chin, then looked at her fingers. Red. A crimson red.

The livid eyed girl widened her eyes as she looked at her chest. The pipe was sticking out of her now red shirt. "A-ah..." She felt it dig deeper, tears threatened to spill out of her eyes when she heard bones cracking and popping. Her screams weren't threatening though, they already escaped her lips. Her head slammed against the reddening show. She coughed up the blood, causing her cheeks and some parts of her hair to also be stained red. "Oh come on, stop screaming." Russia said as he pulled the bloody pipe out of the pail girls chest. Who quickly tried to cover her wound, only to scream again when the pipe plunged into her stomach. The pain was agonising, excruciating even. The screams only grew more pathetic as the cold metal moved around inside her lower abdomen. The sticky blood soaked both the shirt and the snow more.

Once the pipe was removed from the beaten nation, she tried to move. The tall nation watched as she tried to stand, but fell on her stomach. She screamed into the snow as if it were a pillow. I can't die like this, not like this. I tried so hard to find a camp and I did...I found a camp. When I go back I can say that can't I? The nations smile slightly grew. I might not live through this little fight, but neither will his camp once I come back. South is going to be so jealous that I found Russia's camp. I mean, I found Russia, one of the most dangerous nations! She hissed. The pain though...I can't live through this pain that's obvious. The snow melted underneath her, the blood mixing with the melted snow, some even entered her wound. Which didn't feel any better. "You die soon, so no need to move anymore. This was fun we do again sometime, Дa?" He asked as he slammed the pipe into her back, causing one last agonising scream to be heard as he dragged the weapon down her small back, gashing it open.

He dragged the metal down to her tailbone, then smiled as he spun the pipe, then grasped it in his hand. Blood dripped off of the silver weapon and into the white snow. The tired eyes watched as the drops slightly bounced off the ground before melting into the soft, plush snow. "До свидания, Северная." He said, North listened as Russia walked away, whistling. The only smell in the air was the smell of blood. Her red body laid in the snow.

She slightly glanced up, and sighed slightly. The skies were now a beautiful white, red, orange, and yellow colour. Her eyes dulled as she then stared to the side, her hands slightly clenching the snow, then releasing. Blood still seeped out of her body, but she could no longer feel anything but one thing. Everything was so cold. Her hand slowly made its way to her pocket, pulling out the walkie talkie. She slowly clicked it on. "-there?! North come in North where they hell are you!? Over!" South screeched, North slightly smiled more. She cared enough to ask. "North come in North, where are you!? Eberhardt said you haven't replied to him in almost two hours! Report in North now! Over!" South shouted, either annoyed, or concerned, North couldn't tell. Norths stiff fingers slowly clicked the button as her blood covered lips moved.

"I..l-lost...t-t-this...f-fi-fight...good...night."


	10. Chapter 10

"Good night?...It's daytime..She's lost it." South concluded as she threw the device back to the German, who caught it without any problems. "Permission to speak?" He asked, South looked up at him, her eyebrows knitted together as her upper lip slightly moved up, she waved her hand in a "why" motion. "Granted?" She finally said after some time, not understanding why she had to tell him that he could speak. "Thank you, Sir. It seems as if North has found a camp, but died trying to escape, maybe we should wait for her return, or go out and find her." He said, South laughed, hard. To the confusion of many. They were allies, were they not? No one seemed to notice, but small pieces of Souths hair turned into a lighter brown then her usually dark, almost black, brown hair.

"She's fine, just forget she existed until she comes back, got it? We are not going out to find her, it's her fault she died." She hummed as she turned around. "We attack China and Japans camp when the sun reaches it highest point, understood?" South said, slightly looking behind her, Eberhardt placed his hand over his forehead, saluting. "Understood." South smiled as she looked around the camp. _Shame, I wish we were back at the castle, that'd be much better then this bullshit. But no, oh no, Germany had to start this shit. What's with him? I could have been playing the violin, or maybe even be sleeping, but no._ South thought as she stretched out her arms, then dropped them by her side.

Her leg still slightly hurt still from the bullet, but her ax wounds have healed. _What even happened to North? She obviously got into a fight with a country, no human could kill a country like that. Whatever, she'll get back up in the next few hours, maybe even ten or more. Who ever had killed her, couldn't have of made it so she couldn't return soon. It's not like she was killed by Russia._ South chuckled.

The sun has risen at its highest point, and the troops were prepared for the attack. It was decided that this would be short, and quick. They would surprise them, kill off as many as possible, and then return quickly. "I am not losing a shit ton of men." South growled as she finished cleaning her gun. She shoved the dirty, white cloth into her pocket and stood up. "Alright, let's do this shit." The honey eye coloured girl said as she stepped outside of her tent, and into the warmth of the sun. She looked up at the bright blue sky, clouds covered only small parts of it, the soft breeze, the brightness and warmth of the sun. South closed her eyes and took a deep breath, smelling dirt and grass. And sweat. She opened her eyes and looked at the woman in front of her. "Are you ready, Sir?" South remembered her, she was the girl North yelled at when they came back from the first battle.

"Ja, I'm ready."

It was unexpected, to everyone. The moment the Narnians charged in, was the moment the Chinese and Japanese soldiers began to shoot and attack. Souths eyes widened. "How did they know." South asked herself as she shot a Chinese soldier in the leg, who was trying to stab her in the stomach with a long sword. Her confusion clouded her mind enough to confuse her to kill the human soldiers. She shot down ten men and women as she made her way over to China and Japan, who were apparently going to fight together. South ignored the sounds of the battle going on, she was upset and angry. The sounds of tree branches being snapped along with bones, the gun shots, the sound of metal clashing against metal, the screaming and crying. All went in on ear, and out the other to the brown haired, fuming nation. She shot another man down as she dodged Japans katana.

"How did you know!?" South hissed as she jumped back, avoiding China's knife. The blade was beautifully carved and sharpened. South had to say so. She kept on asking questions on how they knew that the Narnians were coming, but never go a response. They didn't even talk, like Denmark had. No jokes were said, no teasing, not even a mutter under their breaths. South managed to get a shot into China's leg. South wasn't shocked when he brushed it off after giving a small wince. He was over four thousand years old, he has been through more pain then anyone else in the world. His pain tolerance was extraordinary. The girl wasn't shocked either when China landed many hits to her, as Japan did few. The taste of blood filled Souths mouth when Japan somehow lunged forward and impaled her stomach.

The crimson liquid seeped through her lips, her narrowed eyes stared into Japans dark, soulless seeming eyes. She purposely coughed, causing her blood to splatter over his face and onto his white uniform, which was slightly bloody due to a few of her bullets. Japan jumped back, allowing the wound to spill out blood. The pain was bearable, but hardly. She held up her armed arm and shot at Japan, straight in the chest, only to have a Japanese soldier take the bullet instead. South watched as he fell to the ground, blood falling out of his chest and onto the grass. Her eyes widened. I just killed a man, a man, not a nation. She couldn't breath, her senses coming back to her. I killed many men, and women...how could I. As she was thinking, China decided that it was a great time to stab this knife through her chest, she was distracted by her thoughts. South allowed it, but not so simply. She spat the blood that filled her mouth into China's brown hair, causing a shutter.

Due to him being disgusted, he was detracted. South knew her heart was pierced, but held on a little longer. Her pistol was raised and aimed at his heart. Just as he tried to pull away, South latched her arm around him, holding her other pistol out at Japan, who tried to help China. If he moved a muscle, he was to be shot in the head, and he knew that all too well. South smirked as Japan tried to come up with a plan, China on the other hand, was digging his knife deeper into the other nations chest. "Just die." He hissed in her ear, South shuttered, hating the feeling of someone speaking directly into her ear. South pulled the trigger to the gun pointing at Japan, who easily dodged it by ducking. He tried to lunge forward as he did before, but stopped. _She is using him as a shield...if I even try to hurt her, she will either shoot him, or I will hurt him._ Japan widened his eyes.

 _I need to do something! She can't hold me forever, she was just shot in the leg by one of out soldiers, has stab wounds everywhere, she should fall! I have to do something and fast_. China retracted his hand, leaving the knife in her chest. He shuttered once he heard another shot, her arm slightly moved back from the force of the shot. He quickly maned up, and plunged two fingers into her stomach wound. It immediately caused her to scream and grow weak at the legs. China cringed at the feeling of her warm blood soaking his hand, and sleeves. Japan took the opportunity and grabbed China by the ponytail, yanking him back, which caused him to fall to the ground, loosing his breath.

South covered her stomach area, her sleeves being soaked to the point of dripping blood in only seconds. She stumbled back, and screamed when a bullet went through her arm. The pain ripped through her body. _This is too much..I can't breath._ She looked at the once green ground, it was now a muddy red colour, the puddle around her slowly grew when she coughed up the warm blood onto the ground. The sounds of the battle surrounding her came back to her, registering. She looked at the two Asian countries, they were standing and prepared to attack if she even dared to move. Japans uniform was stained red in some places which had holes. China's green uniform looked brown in some places. They had no emotion in their eyes, they didn't care on what they did, as long as they won. South stepped back, tripping over a Chinese soldiers body. Her tailbone slammed against the dirt, to her great dismay.

The pain was growing worse and worse, her black uniform shone in the sun a dark red. The heat was slowly making her sick, the smell of blood as well as the taste. She tried to scream retreat, but her voice had left her. She scooted back, her sore tailbone rubbing against the ground. Japan sheathed his katana, knowing that she was trying to run back. China, however, walked up her her, his left leg was limping ever so slightly. South covered her mouth, blood seeping through her tan hand. Her eyes widened when China crouched in front of her. His expression was blank as he reached forward, and yanked his knife out of her chest, causing that wound to begin to pour blood out like a fallen paint bucket. The Chinese man cringed slightly when she made a deafeningly loud scream.

Her voice finally came back, hoarse and wet from blood, but loud. "Retreat! Fucking go back!" She shouted as she tried to stand, but had the help of a frantic Northern soldier who picked her up and carried her away. China watched as they all disappeared back behind the trees. Japan walked next to him, leaned down, and picked up a dirty white cloth, and handed it to China, who took it and sneered. South grinded her teeth together. "Shit." Was all she could say, her hand covering her stomach went limp, dangling to the side. She found herself staring into the sky, finding it calming. The birds flying above of them, the fluffy, white clouds slowly being pushed by a light breeze. She slightly smiled, and closed her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

When South reopened her eyes, she found herself being treated by someone who she didn't even know could be in the army. "Ah, y-you're awake!" He said as he removed the damp cloth from her forehead. "And, just might who you be?" She asked, sitting up, but immediately regretting it. Pain shot throughout her body. She looked down, bandages were wrapped around her body like a child would do with paper to look like a mummy.

 _My wounds, most of them should have healed by now...they weren't taken care of in the way they should have been._ She thought as she pulled off the light sheet covering her. "You should stay in bed...Sir!" The boy said, pushing up his glasses. "I asked, who are you?" She hissed, the boy obviously wasn't a citizen of Narnia. For everyone that is, gets a dog tag. North had two, her Narnia tag, and a band one. She's never removed the band one, but frequently removes the Narnian tag.

South had one, but she hardly wore it. This man, doesn't have a tag. "A-ah! I'm Mark Meuth!...Sir!" He said, hitting his head quite hard with a salute. South almost asked where is tag was, but didn't do so. Maybe he just lost it in battle...but he doesn't have wounds..his uniform is way too big for him as well. South was trying to piece everything together, but couldn't figure it out. She sighed as she stood up, which clearly shocked the black haired boy. "Y-you were stabbed in the heart though! You should not stand..H-how can you-" South cut him off, glaring at him, he took notice that her eyes slightly flashed a red colour. "I'm a country, bitch. Do not tell me what to do." She hissed as she walked out of the medical tent, and stormed around.

"How could we lose that battle? How did they even know?" She questioned many things, shoving past soldiers, and forcing her way over to the Castle Canal. She looked down into the rushing water way, and sighed. She then looked up at the north, watching the soft breeze gently make the trees dance. _Where is she? She was supposed to be here but no, oh no, she had to try to find a camp._ South cursed North, over and over and over. She finally stopped, and spit into the canal. "Fuck you, North." She muttered as she turned around, and glanced at the castle. "I'll be home soon, and I'll be able to cook my lovely sweets and I'll be able to rest in a nice and comfortable bed." Little did South know, her hair slowly was turning into a lighter and lighter brown, and her honey eyes had a red tint to them.

She made her way back to the camp, refusing to look at anyone just the sky. She groaned. The skies had grey clouds, it was going to rain. It's not that she didn't like the rain, it's just that they are in war. Rain and war don't mix well. She took a deep breath, but only smelled the soldiers blood and sweat. She then looked at the soldiers, they were surrounding someone. "Get out of my way!" She shouted as she ran up, her boots thudding loudly against the ground as she shoved past everyone. "Where are they!? I need to talk to North and South!" Prussia shouted, South skidded to a stop and looked up at him. His eyes were wide, noticeable dark begs were under them as well. His snow white hair was more messy then normal, sticking in every direction. His expression was frantic and terrified, his breathing was also rapid, as if he ran all the way here.

"South!...Why are your eyes-...never mind that, where is North I need to talk to you two!" He shouted as he gripped her arms and slightly shook her. "The awesome me has unawesome news." South blankly looked at him, and stepped back. "North is dead." She said coldly _. Why was he here? He should be in the castle, but no. There was work that needed to be done, but he's not doing it._ Her sour thoughts grew more dark by the second. Prussia, on the other hand, his thoughts were more scared then anything. "S-she's dead?! Well where is her body we can wait by her side till she wakes up!" He said, finding that to be the best way. What he had to tell needed to be told to the both of them. "Why are you out of the castle?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest, and tapping her foot in the ground. By this time, the soldiers have went their own way.

"Gilbird told me-" He was cut off by South making a disgusted face. "You still listen to that bird? No wonder you're not a cou-" This time, South cut herself off. Realising that what she was about to say was way out of line, even for her darker part of her. Prussia sharply exhaled, and took a small step back. Gilbird chirped, and emerged from his hair. Silence fell between them. Prussia finally found his voice, and softly said. "Where is her body?" South did not reply, instead, she dropped her arms by her side and pointed one behind her. Into the north. "We never got her body." South grumbled, and looked up at Prussia. He was horrified. "How long?" The words were so quiet, she almost didn't hear them. She placed a hand over her heart, it still hurt from being stabbed at, not from pity.

"Soldier! How long was I passed out?" She yelled at a soldier walking by, carrying a crate. He jumped and looked at her. "Um...m-maybe four days?" He questioned, and quickly began to walk away, obviously not wanting to be yelled at. "Four days, so five. She's been dead for five days." South confirmed, and looked back at the albino in front of her. They both blankly stared at each other, before both of their eyes widened. "FIVE DAYS?!" They shouted at the same time, and began to talk at the same time.

"Five days and you didn't do anything?!"

"It wasn't my fault I was dead too!"

"Who killed her?!'

"Probably Russia or some shit!"

"Why didn't you help her!?"

"She was being an idiot!"

"Oh god damn it!" They shouted in unison. South kicked the dirt, and pouted like a child as Prussia gripped his hair, being careful as to not squish Gilbird in the process. "How about we just wait in the goods tent, and both relax." South offered, Prussia's eyes darted to her, but he nodded. They found themselves in the goods tent, which was really just the foods tent. South opened a crate, and looked inside. Bread. She groaned as she picked up two small loafs of the dry food and threw one at Prussia, who was sitting on top of a crate. He caught it and grinned. "Ah good shit." He muttered as he pulled small pieces off, and held them up to his hair. Gilbird emerged once more and chirped as he pecked at the crumbs.

They ended up eating and talking for a few hours, they talked about mainly how the country was doing. "So how are out sales?" South asked, Prussia noticed that her hair in some placed was turning into a dark brown, back to normal. "Sales are awesome, resources are awesome, war is not so awesome." He said, South rolled her eyes. "Well no shit." She sighed as she slightly moved back and forth, sitting on a crate hurts after some time. She then removed herself off of the crate, and was about to sit on the ground, until Eberhardt ran into the tent, scaring the both of them. Souths hands slipped and she fell on the ground, as Prussia thought that Eberhardt was his brother, and jumped, falling off the crate.

"She is back." He said, South scampered to her feet and looked at the German in disbelief. She then looked at Prussia, who realized that Eberhardt wasn't his brother, and relaxed as he stood up. "You had something you wanted to tell us?" She said as she grabbed his arm and shoved past Eberhardt. He didn't mind, their comrade just came back. He followed them. The sound of boots thumping on the ground was quite loud. South quickly ran out of breath, she looked around and saw a flash of white hair. "Over here!" She said as she pointed to a crowd of soldiers. Prussia, Eberhardt, and South all ran over, only Prussia and South shoved past everyone to try to get up to her.

"Then he just stabbed me in the back, it still hurts like hell but here I am!" North shouted as she pointed her thumb at her chest, grinning widely. South raised an eyebrow once they were in the front. Since when did she dye some of her hair black? She questioned, but pushed that aside. Everyone noticed how bad her uniform was in shape. Gashes were everywhere, and her white uniform hardly looked white anymore. It was almost a brown colour now. "North!" She shouted, North looked at South and smiled. "Yo, why didn't you get me? I way laying in the snow for days. It was cold as hell, especially when you have your whole body ripped open." She shuttered slightly, but looked at Prussia. "Say hey! When did he get here?!" She shouted as she hugged him, South rolled her eyes.

"Come on now, what did you have to tell us?" South said. They were all in the tent that North and South shared, strangely enough, no one else filled up the last space. "Well, I don't know if this is true...but I needed the both of you here to talk to. It involves the war." He said as he reached up, placing his fingers in his hair. Gilbird hopped on his fingers, and Prussia held him out. "Because you two wont let me fight...can-" He was cut off by the two saying no in unison. They didn't want him to die, because if he dies...he dies. He grinned and shrugged. "I'm too awesome for this war...anyways, because you two refuse to let me fight. I have Gilbird go out every day to catch me up on things." The two girls looked at each other, questioning how he could talk to his birds. The didn't ask out loud.

"So, you know of my attack against China and Japan?" South asked, Prussia nodded, North on the other hand was baffled. "You fought them!?" She asked, South nodded. "Yeah and I-" Prussia cut her off. "Lost." South glared at him, but didn't do anymore. He was right, she couldn't lie about winning. "Okay, and?" South changed the subject, North was rocking back and forth and was humming. "Well, after South died, I had Gilbird find Germany's camp, he shares one with Italy you know, it's not too far from China and Japan's camp." He said, South remembered when she was shot in the leg, and shook her head. "Okay, and?" She repeated, trying to get to the point. Prussia sighed. "Well, once he was close enough to hear both of them talking, he got some...information..that even I didn't expect." He said, gently stroking Gilbirds head. "Your point being!?" South shouted, North glared at her. "Relax man, just give him time. Now what was it, Prussia?" She asked, he took a deep breath.

"They plan on using bombs and maybe even...maybe even nukes."


	12. Chapter 12

That night, they allowed Prussia to spend the night in their tent. He slept in the middle though, just in case there was to be an attack. The rain wasn't as light as South expected, she could hardly hear a thing over the strong winds and the pouring rain. She was half worried that the grounds would flood. That was a problem in Narnia, the weather. Mudslides, avalanches, storms so large it could and would destroy many homes, and more. Thinking she would never fall asleep, she began to silently count sheep. She soon fell asleep after trying to relax. North, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. She hardly ever did, even in the castle. The sounds of the storm outside slightly calmed her, as did holding Prussia. She slept on the far left, so she held the former nation, as he slept in the middle, so he held South.

North listened to the harsh blowing winds, and heavy rain. She wrapped her arms tighter around the past country and sighed as she nuzzled her head in his hair. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun, so it wouldn't be so hard to brush with her fingers in the morning. She listened to the soft breathing of the two people laying in front of her. One was slow, and relaxed. As the other was quick and short. North could feel Prussia's body move, and concluded that he was the soft breathing, as South was the rapid. _She always did breath quick._ North thought as she sighed. Accidentally causing Prussia to shutter. She slightly curled up, and looked up ever so slightly, sniffing the air. The smells of both the north and south flooded her nose. The smells of the mud and crops from the south, mixed with the pine and coal of the north.

It was calming. Soothing even. For a moment, only for a moment, North had forgotten that they were in war, and thought that they have been camping. Only for a moment. The white haired girl almost took another sniff, but jumped back when Prussia sneezed. She sat up, her mouth covered with her hand to keep from screaming. She watched as he slowly sat up himself, trying to not wake up South. Which was almost impossible, once she was asleep, there was no waking her. "Why are you awake?" North whispered when Prussia realized that they were both up. He looked over at Gilbird, who was peacefully resting in a small pile of unused bandages. "I sneezed." He whispered back, she tilted her head, small pieces of her hair getting in her face. "You sneezed yourself awake?" She asked, he smirked as he looked at her, even in the dark, she slightly see his crimson eyes.

"I'm bored of sleeping." North blinked many times, and slowly inhaled as she placed her hand on her forehead, and exhaled. "You...were bored of sleeping...because you sneezed?" She heard him nod and slightly shook her head. "No matter how long we hang out, you always somehow have something new to say that makes me question everything." She muttered, Prussia softly laughed. "You shouldn't be surprised anymore." He said, both of them jumped when a flash of extreamly bright lightning lit up the area. It was so bright, Prussia could make out the slight green in Norths eyes, he didn't question it out loud. A loud crack of thunder followed, to the enjoyment of North.

"I love storms." She said as she slightly leaned forward, and ever so slightly opened the flap of the tent. Looking out into the stormy night. The rain was pouring down like buckets. It was madness, you couldn't even see the other tents surrounding them. North slightly moved over when Prussia also tried to look outside. They stared out into the darkness. Occasionally, the land would be lit up by lightning. "Hey...did...did you see that?" Prussia asked, he could have sworn he saw someone in the shadows of the trees. North squinted. "Non, I don't have my contacts in." She said, squinting as hard as she could. "Is that why your eyes are slightly green?" Prussia asked, only to get a confused noise in return.

"There!" Prussia said, pointing to the trees, North slightly shook her head. "I can't see anything. You should know this." She said as she stuck her head back inside the tent, and regretted ever sticking it out. Her head was soaked, as was Prussia's. "What did you see?" She asked, he shrugged. "I don't know I'm blind too. Albinos have shit sight." He explained, North slumped her shoulders and waved her hand. "Then how did you see anything?" She asked, their voices still quiet. Prussia scratched his head. _Wow is my hair that wet? I guess the rain is worse then I thought._ Prussia then sat down Indian style. "Well it's not that hard to spot out white hair out when there is bright lightning." He said simply. North slightly leaned back. White hair? Only three nations had white hair. Herself, Prussia and...Iceland.

"Are you positive that it was white hair?" She asked, looking at him sharply, her never ending smile was faltering. "The awesome me is positive!" He said in his normal voice, the both of them tensed up and looked at South when she groaned and rolled over. Stealing the entire blanket in the process. Which made North sigh, she always does that. She turned her attention to Prussia once more. "Well...the only countries that have white hair are us, and Iceland." North said, forgetting that Prussia wasn't a country anymore. He didn't mind, he liked it when people thought he was still a nation. "Wait...you said..that you, even with your bad eyesight, could see him with the lightning, right?" North thought of something terrible when Prussia nodded.

"That means...he can see..that means, that he saw us. Right?" She said slowly, they stared at each other, then slowly looked at the flap of the tent. The wind caused it to move, not not enough to open it. The livid-green eyes darted to look at the deep red ones. "That's...unawesome." Prussia simply said, North nodded as she laid back down, and held open her arms. "South stole the blanket so looked like you're gonna be holding a caterpillar." She said, Prussia softly laughed his snake-like laugh as he laid down in the middle once more. Once he settled himself in between the two Narnians, he grabbed South and held her close, even though it was mainly him just holding a ball of blankets. North slithered her arms around him, and once again nuzzled in his now wet hair.

"You smell like beer, rain...and...cinnam- did you use my shampoo?" She mumbled, Prussia gave a small nervous laugh. "What? The awesome me would never use your shampoo for my awesome hair!" He said loudly, they both remained silent as South once against moved around in her sleep. "Well the 'awesome' you and shitface over there needs to shut their fucking faces." South groaned as she rolled over, her back pressing against Prussia as she faced the tent wall. "Mission failed, we'll get em next time." North mocked a video game America's country made. "Shut..the fuck up North, we are in...war, you can't joke." South muttered, only to get two albino idiots to start talking and joking about random things. The sounds of the storm were silenced by the sounds of soft laughing and jokes.

Prussia and North even forgot about the possibility of Iceland spying on them. South was miserable, she just wanted to sleep but no. She is sharing a tent with two insomniacs. She silently cursed everything, her brown hair was in her face. But it wasn't that brown anymore. Almost half of it was blonde. She did enjoy hearing Prussia's voice again though, she just wished it was Neverland. The Narnian's little brother. North and South weren't related, but they took care of Neverland when they found him, so he just called them both of them his sisters. He didn't care. Of course Neverland knew about the war, why else would the Queen and King be retreated to his island? North may have been his sister as well, but South had a stronger connection to the small boy then her.

She missed him. The last time he came to visit was almost a full year ago. It was November now. She missed having someone to cook for, that could rightfully stay in the kitchen and not blow up whatever she is cooking just by being there. South narrowed her eyes as she cursed Norths name. Souths eyes softened when she imagined Neverland once more. She missed her little brother. _You know you could win this war and see him_. A thought entered her mind, without her thinking. What? She asked herself, and listened to her thoughts. _You could win this war, I said._ The thought replied. South was baffled. A thought, was speaking to her directly. _I'm not a thought._ South shook her head, she knew who it was. It was her 2p. She remembered the voice. The voice that always tried to break her, always tried to make South say those two words.

 _Just let me out_. Her 2p cooed, South shook her head. _Leave me alone._ She thought, only to hear the insane laugh, the laugh she never wanted to hear again. _Oh come on, you want to see Neverland don't you?_ The 2p pushed it's way deeper into Souths thoughts. _You snapped his neck in the Civil War._ South hissed, the laugh was louder this time. _Yes, but it helped our cause_. The blonde 2p spoke gently, trying to sweet talk her way. _We have to do what is right. And what is right at the moment, is winning. You want your country to prosper don't you? You want to be a country still, don't you? You don't want to end up like poor Prussia, or even poor Holy Roman Empire, now do you?_ South listened to the soft speaking 2p, and shook her head. _Then let me out, allow me to take over. I've almost broken out already, just let me completely free. And this war, is won. You shall see your Queen and King and Neverland once more. Just, say, I Accept._

Her thoughts were interrupted when both Prussia and North were trying to get her attention. "There is something we need to tell you." North whispered as she shook Souths arm. South closed her eyes and slightly curled up. North was leaning over Prussia's body to shake her more. "We have unawesome news about Ice-" He was cut off when South shot up, untangling herself from the blankets, and shoved the two of them back forcefully.

She reopened her eyes, and glared at the two of them. Her hair was fully blonde, and her eyes were now a bright red. North widened her eyes, as did Prussia. They knew this person all too well. "Oh will you two just shut the fuck up!" South shouted harshly, then plopped back down. She listened as they moved back and sighed happily when they finally stopped talking. _Idiots, they will get killed out here. And I'm not going to help them. As long as this war is over with quickly._


	13. Chapter 13

For the next few days, both Prussia and North stayed away from South. Of course, they would have to see each other in a certain tent for battle plans. South said to attack in the southern part of Narnia, but North argued against that. She wanted to fight either in the middle of Narnia or in the north. She can't stand heat. Though the air was still moist from the rain, it just made it that much more hot. South glared as her hand twitched to her gun, but Prussia pulled her gun away. They would plan for hours, but never come to an agreement.

The blonde nation was now skipping around, holding her special Winchester Model 1897 shotgun. Every now and then, the gun would fire off at a random soldier who South thought wasn't doing a good enough job with what ever they were doing. She even shot at a soldier who wasn't eating fast enough. North slightly looked at Prussia, and he looked at her. "This isn't going to end well. I suggest you go back to the castle." North said, and sighed when Prussia made a face of pure agony and sadness. "It's so lonely in there." He honestly spoke. For weeks, months even, he's been spending his nights in an empty bed. Then getting up to eat alone, and working alone. Gilbird was mainly out and trying to find camps and get information for him. So even Gilbird was gone most of the time.

North's heart twisted when he grabbed her and shook her slightly while saying. "Don't make me go back in there alone. It's so quiet. I can't even lie to myself." His eyes widened with fear. North weighed the ups and downs of having Prussia there. Ups: He could calm South down, there would be help with medical things, he would calm her down just in case her 2p ever tried to escape, there would be more relaxing times with him around. Downs: He could get hurt, he could have his 2p escape, he could die.

North bit her lip at the thought of Prussia actually dying. It's been a fear of her's ever since they became good friends. "So? Are you going to let me stay?" He asked, tightening his grip on her arms. North felt her chest, where the pipe once stuck out. The wounds, have healed. But have left nasty scars, ones that will never go away. "I-I...fine...but you aren't going to be fighting got it?" She said, Prussia blinked a few times when he looked at her hair. Some of the black pieces, have turned back to white. "You can't just hold me back! The awesome me can fight!" He shouted, letting her go. North rubbed her arms. "Yes, I know you can fight. I just don't want you-" A gun shot interrupted her. They looked over at the poor soul who was cowering, the shotgun still pointed at them. "-...to die." North finished, allowing Prussia to grab her arm and slightly move back.

They didn't want to deal with her. 2p South was someone that neither of them ever wanted to see again. "I can't believe she's back." North muttered, watching the light haired nation grin as she skipped around, not noticing that they were watching her from afar. "You know, your hair is turning black...again..." Prussia finally decided to say something about it. He couldn't stand it. He hated it. The last time he saw North with raven black hair and lime green eyes, and South with sand blonde hair and red eyes was back in the Civil War. He never wanted to see that side of either of them again. The last time, he was stabbed in the chest, he still had a scar under his heart. It hurt every now and then. When he bathed it stood out and stung. He didn't mind it, he gained it from risking his life for his friend.

The pain of seeing them lose their sanity was hurting him. Almost to a point of where he couldn't breath, his chest hurt. Every muscle in his body felt as if they had given up, his heart felt as if it was about to give up. He had to sit down, but didn't. Slowly. he felt his ego being broken. Broken at the thought of them losing it, and being the monsters they used to be. The monsters that killed men and women, and even each other. The monsters that didn't care about anyone but themselves and who won. Gilbird witnessed North snapping on England, and they way Prussia pictured it in his mind was horrifying. Prussia never thought he would have to deal with the heartless, emotionless North, and the cheerful, ecstatic South. What if this becomes permanent this time? Last time they could hardly break back from their 2p. It's almost impossible for anyone to return back to normal.

The pale man felt his throat tighten at the thoughts of what would happen. The battle between the 2p and the 1p isn't fun to witness or be in. Your 2p could play evil, and every time you hit yourself, the 2p would allow you to break though, just to feel the pain. He remembered seeing South screaming as she shot herself, and remembered North repeatedly stabbed her stomach. For hours, they continuously killed themselves trying to defeat their 2p and take control once more. He wished he could forget. He covered his mouth and tightly closed his eyes. "Prussia? Are you- Prussia!" North shouted as he ran away, blindly into the southern part of Narnia. North quickly ran after him.

South watched, smirking as North raced after Prussia into the south. Her rosewood coloured eyes followed the salt and pepper haired girl racing after the sheep. She smirked, she forgot her magic was that strong to bring up that many memories. Of course she made Prussia run away, she knew North would follow, and she would be able to make the battle plans herself. Maybe even fight on her own. _Before, her 1p was being an idiot, but now. I'm in control._ She thought as she grinned. "What an idiot. The both of them." She hummed as she closed her eyes and grinned. Her arm held out from her body, the shotgun pointed at a soldiers foot, and shot. She opened her eyes and glanced at the soldier, who screamed and dropped the crate he was carrying. "You idiot! You weren't supposed to drop that!" She shouted, pointing the gun at the soldiers head. He jumped and rolled on the ground, avoiding her bullet. "Sir! Calm down!" A female soldier said as she helped the man off of the ground. South narrowed her eyes as she held up the gun once more. "What did you say?"

"Preußen!" North shouted, racing after him. Her lungs quickly begun to hurt, and her body had started to burn..fast. Her lungs were burning as bad as her body, but she forced herself deeper into the heat. Her skin turned pink as she ran over the overturned dirt. She kept her tired eyes on the blue uniformed Prussian man. She tripped over her own feet, and almost fell into the soft dirt. The ground was still soft from the rain, but due to the heat from the south, the father down you go the harder the ground gets. She forgot how much stamina Prussia had, and had to stop to regain her breath every once and a while, but would try to keep up, not that it was doing her any good. "Prussia!" She shouted, her voice cracked, her head began to throb the more she ran, the smells of the south were very prominent.

The man didn't stop, he slowed every now and then, but refused to be caught. _I can't have anyone seeing me in this state._ Prussia thought as he wiped his eyes. He too had begun to notice that his skin was burning, and he had to squint his eyes due to the brightness of the sun. It was much darker in the north. He thought as he slipped behind a tree to rest. North finally tripped over her own feet, and stayed on the ground, just meters from where Prussia was. She couldn't breath, she rolled her head to the side and blankly stared at the knolls and mountains resting along the horizon. Her mouth was hung open, and she allowed herself to drool on the ground. _I'm tired, I can't breath, my body hurts._.She thought over and over, her fingers slightly curling in the dirt. It's so hot. She closed her eyes, but slowly lifted herself off of the ground.

"P-Pr..Prus..Prussia!" She shouted as she wiped off her cheek and mouth, her white sleeve was slightly brown from the dirt. Not that she cared, not anymore. _I wonder why no camps were found, nor anyone finding us due to how loud I am._ She thought as she called him out again. Prussia covered his mouth, still behind the tree. He was embarrassed. _Why did all of those thoughts come up? Why was he crying because of it? It was unawesome._

"Gilbert Beilschmidt!" She shouted, quite loudly. Prussia cringed at hearing his human name, the only reason they ever called nations by their human name was three reasons. One, you were 'invading' the other nation. Two, you're in public and don't want to be noticed as a nation. Or three, you messed up..badly. There was no one around, and Prussia was positive that no one was having intercourse. He slowly made his way out from behind the tree, and wiped his eyes once more, not understanding why he was crying. North quickly made her way over to him, and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same. "I don't want you two to end up..like before." He muttered, North shook her head, her hair brushed against the ground. "Everything is going to be fine, we're not going to lose our minds. You just have to trust us."

Once they returned, they were greeted with a gun shot almost hitting Prussia's shoulder. "What was that for?!" Prussia shouted as he hid behind North, who gladly stayed in front of him. "South what the shit?" North said as she slammed a paper on her chest. "Read it." South hissed through her teeth, then stepped back and began to pace back and forth. North raised an eyebrow as she looked at the letter, back and front. It was stained with streaks of dirt. North grazed over it with her eyes, reading the important things. But quickly had to reread it. "What?!" She shouted, looking at South with disbelief "I know!" She shouted back, her gun swung behind her, causing the soldiers behind her to duck. "What?" Purssia asked, only to have North pull away and go straight up to the pacing girl. "They can't do that! Can they?" The white haired nation questioned. "What?"

The gun fell to the ground as South roughly grabbed her shoulders and shook her to a point of where North saw stars. "They apparently can!" She growled as the letter fluttered to the ground. As the two argued, and almost fought, Prussia took it upon himself to find out, he leaned down and picked up the letter. He scanned through it reading what was oh so important that it caused South to punch North in the jaw, and widened his eyes.

"They planned a World Meeting tomorrow!?"


	14. Chapter 14

The meeting wasn't silent, but it wasn't as loud as it usually was. America wasn't screaming, Germany wasn't yelling at everyone to be quiet, England and France weren't fighting. It was strange to the two Narnians, but they acted as if it didn't matter. As the meeting went on, a battle was taking place in the deep southern part of Narnia, to South pleasure. Prussia was standing outside of the large wooden door outside. He wasn't allowed in, but that didn't stop him from trying to be near. North glared at Russia, who only glared back. "I have huge ass scars on my skin now, how do you feel?" She spat, grinning. Russia also grinned. "Proud."

The World Meeting took place is Moscow, Russia was the one who decided to start it. No one knew why, and he wasn't speaking much at all, he only spoke one word, and that was to North. He just smiled, his hands under the table. They never went above, but everyone knew he was hiding something. Everyone was just too afraid to say something about it. North was just glad that the freezing air from outside was seeping inside, it soothed her to an extent. She was sitting in the country of who killed her mercilessly. Nothing could really calm that nerve. South was dying from cold, but hid the fact that she hated it. She just joked around the whole time.

South was leaning back, her feet on the table as she tested the limits of how far back the chair will go. "Dude, are you alright?" America asked, he wasn't in the war. He refused to fight someone he raised, as did Canada, who was also mildly concerned over the changing hair colour and eye colour. "Hm? Oh yes! America! I'm great, how about you?" She giggled, twirling her blonde hair with two fingers. "Dude your hair is blonde and your eyes are red. This isn't normal." He said, the wide eyes glanced at him, blue staring into red. "What ever are you talking about?...Oh yes! This isn't South anymore. You're precious little baker idiot is gone. Now, I'm back and I'm not leaving." South said as she grinned with closed eyes.

North, still having her sanity, was sitting up straight. Her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at everyone. England, Russia, Germany, even Italy. Who then started crying, and she immediately comforted. Only to be threatened to be shot by Germany. Switzerland was complaining about how everyone was in war again. Lichtenstein was trying to calm him down before he started yelling at everyone about how stupid they were. "You pathetic idiot." China muttered, his gaze switching between the two of the Narnians. North rolled her eyes. "Oh be quiet you old hag." North replied, which made South snicker. "Old hag." She repeated silently, America sighed. England tapped his fingernails on the table over and over. His cold, green gaze stared at North. Canada took notice and gently tried to persuade England to relax.

A loud slap sound was hear throughout the meeting, causing everyone to go silent. South dripped her feet off of the table, the chair slamming loudly against the ground as her elbows hit the table. Her red eyes staring at England. His hand was sit extended outward, Canada still having his head to the side. A frying pan clattered against the table as did many other things. Even Switzerland's grip on his gun loosened. North, being the one who hung out with him almost every other day, was the most horrified. Her eyes were wide, as was her smile. England realized what he did when Canada placed a hand over his tingling cheek. _It burns._ He thought, glancing at everyone. "You hit him." North said, almost so quietly that you couldn't hear. "Oh~ Iggy messed up!" South sung, and laughed. "You hit him." North repeated, her hand twitching to grab one of her many knives.

She slowly stood up, pushing her chair back. "You hit him." She said, her eyes narrowing more as her grin widened. "I think she's stuck on repeat!" South joked as she pulled out a knife from the salt and pepper haired girls pocket, and placed it on the table. "Go for it!" She laughed, Norths fingers curled around the metal weapon, then quickly leaned over the table, holding the knife inches away from England. He jumped back and glared. "You hit him!" She shouted as she almost got on the table. "North don't, it's fine." Canada said as he stood up, and leaned over the table, gently touching her arm. Her green eyes with a tint of blue and grey looked at him. After staring into the violet eyes for longer then a minute, her's returned back to a livid with green hue. "Sit back down it's alright, it was an accident eh?" He spoke softly, North reluctantly sat down, to Souths dismay.

"Aw! Shame this was going to be fun!" She shouted as she pouted and crossed her arms. "You're dead." North spat at the British man, who stuck his tongue out. "Now now if we could all just sit and relax for a few moments. I know we are in war and many things have been going bad but can't we just have a no-" France was cut off by China, who threw a pot of God-Knows-What at his face. "You idiot! They need to vanish! Disintegrate! Something! I want my money, 混蛋!" China shouted as he tightened his ponytail, and looked at South. She was staring at him with a glazed over look. As if she was planning is death, it sent a small shiver down his spine. _She isn't who she was, that's for sure._ He thought as he turned is gaze over to Japan, who was busy sketching under the table. South stood up, almost pushing the chair to the ground. "I have to be excused!" She said as she skipped over to the two doors at the end of the long room, the restrooms.

"Honestly I just wish this was over with, I just really want those natural resources." Denmark cooed, he was leaning back in his chair, his arms supporting his head as his feet were on the table. "Don't we all?" Finland said, smiling at North, who pressed her lips together and scooted her chair away, closer to the empty one next to her. "I just want to go home." Iceland complained, North scoffed. "Don't we all?" She mocked Finland, who only grinned more. "Oh just remember, North, we know where your camp is~" He cooed, which made North laugh. Loud. "Well then thank fuck we moved out camps out somewhere else! Oh yeah, we know Iceland was watching us." She said, smirking. Sweden almost stood up, but America stood up first. "Dudes dudes relax. This is supposed to be a World Meeting. Over ten countries are in war here can't we just have one meeting that's not shit?" He shouted.

"Ve~ I agree can't we just all be-" Italy was cut off by Turkey, who fell out of his chair. "Fuck!" He shouted as he shot up, and sat back down in his chair. "Go suck a dick, Greece!" He shouted at the sleeping nation. The messy hair, cat covered nation had his arms covering his face, so no one could see him smiling at the fact that he actually shoved Turkey. Everyone just thought that the masked nation was so close to passing out that he fell out of his chair. It caused a new countries to snicker, but the others were still listening to the Nordics, Allies, and Axis all arguing with North. The loud arguing soon turned into fist fighting, chair throwing, and weapon fighting. South was watching from the restroom, giggling. "Idiots." She muttered as she watched North get punched in the face by Sweden.

Russia still didn't move.

Once the fight died down, everyone sat down. North wiped her nose on her sleeve, getting it red once more. She was thankful that no one hit her glasses, but her nose, cheeks, lips, neck, and other parts of the body were attacked. South finally decided to come out of the restroom and skipped back to her seat. "Oh dear what did I miss?" She asked as she looked at everyone with a clueless look. North looked at her, her smile was small, but still there. Half of her hair was snow white, as the other half was raven black. South was glad, North's 2p was almost winning the internal war in her head. _I hate her_. South thought as she looked at the raven hair.

The 2p Narnians hated each other with a burning passion. Once, England's 2p had left the two of them in a room to make up after fighting. When he opened the door again, let's just say that there was a big enough mess to make Frances 2p slightly gag. _But this is an exception, with the both of us we could beat everyone. I, and Norths 2p, are both stronger then our originals._ South thought, the small voice of her 1p was locked in the back of her head, begging to come back out. _As much as I hate to admit it, to win the war we can't have someone who apologizes to the enemy for glaring, we need the cold heartless bitch back._ South giggled, and looked over at Spain, who was rubbing his arms and complaining about the coldness of the room, and rolled her eyes.

"Would someone care to explain why we're even here!?" Iceland shouted, clearly annoyed with the fact that he was forced to go to a meeting with what seems like no reason other then to fist fight the Narnians. He, honestly, didn't care about any of this. He just wanted his share of coal from the north, and his share of foods from the south. "I called you here." Russia finally spoke, everyone jumped at his voice. "Yeah we know, but why?" Norway asked, crossing his arms. Russia grinned widely as he held up one of his hands. It was a button. "This." Everyone, but America, was confused. America's face was pure horror and regret. "Dude, put that down and do not push that button." Of course, no one knew what he was talking about. Russia opened his eyes and looked over at America. A frantic and pleading gaze staring into a cold and cheerful gaze. "Oh? And why not?" He asked, waving the button.

"What even is that eh?" North asked, rubbed her nose again. Russia looked at her. "So you wish to know? I press button then." He said as he clicked the large button down with his thumb. "DUDE!" America shouted as he leaped over the table, a little too late. America ripped the button from the Russians hands and stood on the table, everyone looked at him with confusion. His wild blue eyes darting around. Japan looked up from his drawing, and up at the American. "What is in you-...ああ親愛なる神" He widened his eyes, remembering back in Would War Two. Back when America was staring at him with cold eyes, waving a button that looked like the exact same one in his hands. Back when the button was clicked, he felt eminence pain for what felt like ages. The button...

"It's a nuke."


	15. Chapter 15

The meeting, then was silent at hearing those three words. The Narnians stopped moving, and held their breath. Souths eyes widened as her smile fell, but slowly came back. "A nuke?" She hummed, and looked at North. Her eyes were wide, and staring at Russia. Her smile was almost gone. "You nuked us?" She asked, standing up, the wooden chair slamming against the ground. "It was nice knowing you two." Austria said as he pushed up his glasses and sat back, not wanting to see the explosion of blood that was to come. He knew all too well of what happened last time. America looked at the two girls with a saddened gaze, as if to say sorry. "I thought we swore to never use those.." Canada said, giving one last glance at the fuming North before bringing his legs up and hiding his face. There was nothing that could be done, but wait.

"...I don't feel anything..Ahaha! You were joking! Oh man I actually thought that you were going to nuke us!" South shouted after what felt like hours of waiting, her laugh was slowly stopped when Russia looked at her. "Oh, I didn't nuke y-" He was cut off by a piercing scream, making everyone jump. North coughed up red liquid, it splattered on the table, causing America to jump off and cover his face, the button clattering to the ground. He wanted to help, almost everyone did. They didn't know how painful it was, the the loud screaming of agony gave them a picture. They remembered that even Japan was out of character, when he was in the same situation. Crying and screaming, even calling out for China at some point. Russia just sat there, enjoying the fact that he caused so much damage to the north. A horrified expression was exchanged throughout the world.

Canada's shoulders were shaking terribly, as were some other nations. "Holy shit..." Denmark watched with wide eyes as North covered her torn chest, the white haired nation slammed her body against the table, the pained screams of pure agony and torture echoed throughout the room. Japan felt his body slightly curl up in a cringe. He remembered how painful it all was, and swallowed roughly. He set his pen down, and stood up to help her, his arm was grabbed by Germany. Who slightly shook his head. He looked into the sky blue eyes, and sat down. He saw that even Germany felt slight remorse, his face didn't show it, but his eyes did.

Italy was crying and screaming as well, his gentle hands gripping his auburn hair. Tears streamed down his pail cheeks, his voice in sync with Norths, which only made the screaming much louder. "Oh my God! You nuked North!" South howled with laughter, her hand slamming against the oak table. Norths screams were never ending.

She felt like her throat was being ripped out due to how loud she was crying out. The pain in her chest grew more and more, the burning sensation burned her sensitive skin. The nation slid off the table, causing the large blood puddle to slide down, making the dark wooded table to be a mahogany looking colour. She landed on the ground with a loud thud, and curled up, her voice beginning to crack. South was still laughing, pointing at North. Tears pricked her eyes. "Look at her! She's spitting blood and crying! Oh my this is hilarious!" She roared as she began to wheeze, her stomach started to hurt from laughing. North sobbed as she screamed once more. Her white uniform shirt was now completely red, front and back. The crimson, silver tasting blood was all she tasted and smelled.

The smell was terrible. Copper, silver, just a strong metallic scent, and she hated it. The screams of Italy were heard, but she couldn't do anything. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even scream anymore. Her voice was gone. The sounds of the other nations finally reached her. Some crying, other hyperventilating, some screaming that used to be with her. The sticky blood seeped out of her mouth and onto her hair, and soon stained the ground. The pain was still there. The burning. It felt as if someone lit a fire in her chest. Like someone rubbed her chest with hot coals, or molten lava. She felt as if she could hear screams of her people. Though she couldn't, the pain of knowing that her land was nuked was too much. Soft sobs escaped her lips as she slightly curled up, only to hiss in pain. The blood from her chest was staining the ground. "She's still alive! Oh man, that was a riot!" South shouted as she wiped her tears, and looked around. She was the only one laughing.

"Hey! Why aren't you guys laughing? This was hilarious!" She said, no one agreed expect for Russia. Of course he enjoyed seeing North in pain. The never ending hatred still was strong in him. He despised North. Italy collapsed from his chair, sobbing with North. Slightly holding his hands out to the fallen nation, only to be retracted to grip his hair once more. Questions filled his mind, mostly the question of 'Why?', he didn't have the strength to ask. He ever wanted to see this, he never wanted to be in war, he never wanted to hurt anyone. Much less see anyone get hurt this badly. "What's that one song? You know the one that goes, 'Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the...Floor!'?" South asked as she looked at Italy. "I'm so sorry." Canada whispered, over and over and over. He couldn't believe that one of the Narnians was nuked. Especially after they all swore never to use nuclear weapons in war after Japan. "That was fun, no?" Russia said over the other countries, he really did enjoy this. Not a drop of mercy or remorse was felt from the blond man. Nothing ever really made him feel bad in war. Either you win or lose, and right now it seems like he won and Narnia lost.

Prussia dropped his phone on the ground. "Scheiße." He muttered as he leaned down to pick it up with one hand. The other had two roses. The glass wasn't broken, thankfully. The black case was a little scratched, but otherwise alright. He sat on the concrete and clicked his phone back on. He entered his pin, silently saying it to himself as he did. "1947." He muttered, the pin was accepted and showed his apps and wallpaper. The wallpaper was of the Prussian flag. He huffed as he went online, and to his blog. He set the roses down and started to type. He typed fast, making a post for is 'Awesome Birds' who followed him. "The awesome me has some more unawesome news. The Narnians are still fighting in a war, it's been going on for months. I'm worried about them, but they're awesome so they can win! On the side note, Gilbird found some black roses in Narnia! Real ones too! I hope South and North like them, they are very hard to find! The awesome me had to go!" He typed and hit the yellow post button.

He looked at the black roses in his right hand and sighed. There was no sun to shine on them, it was covered by clouds. He shivered, he enjoyed the cold, as Germany itself is kind of cold usually. He didn't want to be here, he honestly just wanted to be at Italy's house, but he was stuck in Russia. The two girls didn't want him to come along, even South didn't want him to, they knew how much Prussia hated Russia, and how Russia used to treat Prussia when he was under his rule. The albino shuttered, this time from the memories. He set his phone down on his lap and gently fingered the roses. The silky soft petals felt so fragile. _They were the national flower of Narnia, right?_ He questioned himself, but figured it was. There were black roses in almost all of the vases in the castle. He figured it was the national flower.

The delicate flower petals felt so smooth. He closed his eyes as his cold fingers gently rubbed against the roses.

A soft sigh escaped his lips, making a little puff of white fog. He watched as it disappeared in the wind, and softly smiled. "I'll end up like that one day...maybe." He sighed again. He watched the sky, the different shades of grey clouds being pushed by the wind. He tilted his head. "Was that a scream?" He listened again, his eyebrows raised when he heard another scream. "Who the hell is screaming up there?" He asked as he grabbed his phone and stood up, looking up at the window.

"Maybe...Gilbird." He reached up to his head, feeling around until his fingers brushed against feathers. He gently stroked the bird awake, and grinned when it tweeted and hopped in his hand. "Gilbird, I need you to fly up there and tell me what is going on." He said to the yellow ball of fluffy feathers. The empty black eyes stared into his red orbs. It chirped, and hopped off his hand, and began to fly its way up to the window. He watched until the yellow ball flew onto the small ledge of the window. He smiled as he sat down once again.

"It's probably nothing." He said as he still heard the screaming after nine minutes. The screaming stopped abruptly, other screams were heard, but non were as loud as the one that just ended. He stopped the timer on his phone and looked up, still no Gilbird. He closed his eyes the cold air nipping at his pail skin, making the showing parts almost red. He looked down, and stared at his phone, his eyes narrowed. _Come on, someone text me, someone call me, someone tell me what the hell went on in there._ He thought, sure screaming was normal in a World Meeting, but this was one person screaming at full volume. For almost ten minutes straight, it's obvious something bad happened. His silent prayers were answered when he heard a chirp. He clicked his phone off, put it in his lap again, and held out his left hand. "Gilbird! What awesome information did the awesome little you gather?"

South wheezed, her stomach was aching terribly from laughing so hard. North was gasping for air on the ground, her vision getting blurred by black dots. "R-run out...of red paint?! North's got..you covered!" South cackled as she slammed her hand on the table over and over. Her palm stung, but she ignored it. Tears streamed down her red face as she took a deep breath. The blood puddle North laid in was big enough for another nation to lay next to her. How did South know? A while after North stopped screaming, Italy crawled over to her and laid next to her. As if to try to sooth her. It did slightly help her, feeling Italy wrap his arms around her stomach and hid his face in the back of her neck. At least she knew someone was there. That someone cared. No one stopped him, not even Germany. He had to leave the room as well as some other countries, such as Lichtenstein, Japan, Latvia, and others. Countries such as Finland, Norway, Vietnam, they just sat there, staring at their hands in silence.

This might have been war, but the pain that was just witnessed was too much. The blood, the screaming, the end results on the land and people. "Man I wish I could've pressed the button." South said as she kicked Norths stomach, but got no reaction expect for Italy slightly wincing.

Italy's breath hitched as he shot up. He felt her stomach stop moving, she stopped breathing. He opened his amber eyes, but immediately regretted it, and closed them again, but it was too late. All the blood was ingrained in his mind. "Dead?" South asked, Italy nodded as he stood up, covered his face with his bloody hands, and left the room. His blue uniform was half reddish brown, it didn't seem like he cared at the moment. South stuck out her tongue. "Does this mean we lost the war? Come on North get your lazy, dead ass up." South said as she kicked the body of her fallen friend. "...She's going to be fine. Just postpone the war or something until this lazy piece of shit get's up." South said as she stood up, cracked her knuckles and looked around. "Cause I don't know about HER, but I'M not falling that easy." South cooed as she left the room.

After the next few hours, South grabbed Norths legs, and began to drag her. All the way down the stairs, the girls head hitting every stair. Which was amusing to the blonde girl. She dragged her body over the ground, leaving a large blood trail, as she booty bumped the door open. Prussua jumped and almost hid behind a bush, thinking it was another country. But he saw South and relax, to an extent. "Gilbird told me what happened is it-" He stopped talking when South dragged North outside, the blood trail continues. South dropped her legs, letting them fall to the ground with a slap. "Damn that was a lot of work. Do you know how hard it was to drag her down the stairs?...I should of put her body down, sat on her back and slid down! Ah man why do my good ideas come up when something is over?" South pouted, Prussia twitched his eye.

"So let me get this straight, North was nuked and you laugh at her!?" Prussia shouted as he pointed to Norths body. South snickered and nodded, her choppy blonde hair bouncing. "Hell yeah, it was hilarious." She replied as she kicked the dead body once more. "And like, everyone was so sad and scared and shit. Like, no, this is hilarious!" She snorted as she started to walk away. "What about North?'" He asked, watching South with disbelief. She waved her hand. "Ah whatever, just let her rot there or something. I don't care it's her fault Russia hates her ass."


	16. Chapter 16

They knew. Of course they knew, they were the Queen and King of Narnia. They loved their land, and they loved the personifications of it as well. North and South, and Neverland. Neverland was a small island on the side of Narnia, of course it had a personification as well. The little boy swung his legs over the edge of the dock. The fresh, wet wood was warm due to the sun blazing down. The soft waves gently hit the beams of the dock, and kissed the sand. He stared with wide, midnight green eyes at the waves rolling in the distance. He was staring out to where Narnia was located, to the west of him. Of course, he couldn't see the larger landmass, but he knew it was there. His legs kept on swinging, occasionally getting hit with water. Of course, he was part of the family. He knew as well. His messy hair stuck out in every direction, not because he hasn't brushed it, it was naturally messy.

 _I wonder if she's alright? She probably isn't. I should help them...no..they told me to stay out of it, and I have to watch over the King and Queen._ He thought as he blinked, and sighed. The burning sun felt nice on his tan skin, it didn't burn him like it did North. He felt a gentle hand on his bare shoulder, and slightly looked up and behind him. He locked eyes with the King before he waved his hand to an empty spot next to him. "May I?" He asked, Neverland blinked as he looked back at the ocean, and moved to the side a bit. King Charles smiled as he slowly sat down next to Neverland. His back cracking like an orchestra. "Oh, my. I'm getting old." He chuckled, and looked over at Neverland, but no reaction was given. "Neverland, Sam, I know what you're thinking. But you mustn't." The King said, looking up at the sky. Even though he was old, and he had wrinkles on his face, he still looked young and full of life.

Neverland looked up at the sky as well. "Do you think they'll be alright? I heard about what happened to North...They really want them dead don't they?" He asked after a long silence. The silence that followed was filled in by the sounds of seagulls screeching and waves crashing. The breeze was strong, but not enough to cool someone off from the unforgiving sun. "I'm positive that they will be fine. They can fight their own wars. They are strong." Charles said, scratching his red, almost brown looking, hair. The short, curly hair used to be the holder of a magnificent crown. But the King had taken it off, and decided that he was not going to walk around with a crown, or fancy clothes. He was going to act as if he was like anyone else. Why? He wanted to make sure that everyone could feel safe, if he and his wife walked around. Everyone would know that the war was going to be so severe that even the two of them had to flee.

A mass panic was something he didn't want to see, nor deal with. Especially at this time.

The boys legs stopped swinging. "I know, but I am more strong. I could lend my strength to help them." Neverland said, he leaned forward, slouching, and placed his hands in his lap. He looked at his open palms. "I know you are strong, but you can't just leave an old man like me here." Charles chuckled once more, this time Neverland slightly smiled. "Yeah, I guess so." He simply said, and took a deep breath. Smelling the salty sea, sunscreen, and a barbecue that was going on down a little father down the beach. "It's been a while since I last saw you, Neverland. Where have you been?" King Charles asked, looking at Neverland with curious green eyes. "I was over at Sealand's place." Neverland replied. Sealand and Neverland had a close relationship, they'd always hang out when they had the chance. Wither it's because there is a World Meeting and they can't go, or because they're just bored out of their minds.

"Ah, good friends you two are." The King said, and looked up once more. "You must remember, even when things get to their worst, and they've gone all the way down. There is only one way to go then, and that is up. The girls will be fine, even if it seem like they won't be. Trust me when I say, Narnia fill be fine." He said, Neverland slightly looked at him. Seeing his stubble chin and laugh lines, his smile. How much he trusted in his land was extraordinary. Of course, you must trust what you love. The King loved Narnia. Ever tree, every animal, every piece of grass, every grain of sand. He loved his country, and believed that it will not fall. For people who care enough for their land will protect it. The King would die for his land, which wasn't a lie. The Queen had to physically stop him from sailing back to Narnia to fight in the war almost eight times in the past month.

"Ah well, I must go back to my wife. She's...not in a good mood, after what happened." Charles said as he lifted his legs back on the dock, and stood up with slight difficulty. He placed his hand on the blond boys shoulder once more, before leaving him with his thoughts once more. Neverland sighed softly as he looked in the water. Every now and then, a fish would swim by, but then quickly swim away from the shallow waters. "I wish that what he says is true."

"We must check on them!" Queen Korma said, gripping her long, straight brown hair, though there was grey in it, she still looked young. "I know, my love, but we cannot just sail back just to see if North is okay. Though we want to we can't." Charles said, he was gently trying to coax his frantic wife to relax and to not fret too much over the Narnians. "She could be dead!" Korma argued, her lime green eyes filled with worry and doubt. The King held up his hands up and waved his fingers down. "Yes yes, please sit down. You must remember that they are nations. The amount of times you have seen the both of them dead is too many to count. Yet they always come back." He said as his wife roughly sat on the yellow, barracan sheets. "I know, they come back. But, the people don't. The land doesn't. The animals don't." She said softly, in a voice that cracked.

The King sighed as he sat next to her, gently wrapping his arm around her. Rubbing her small, slim shoulder. "I know, my dearest. Only time will tell if the land will return. I assure you, the people lost will return as the land. They will be the new saplings, the new streams, the new fawns, the new birds that sing day and night. The land will return, as will the people. It might not be in our lifetime, but it will happen." He said in a soft voice, his wife chocked a sob. She leaned to the side, her head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped both his arms around her. "I just don't want to see our land be demolished. I don't want to see my girls when we return, I don't want to see them covered in scars and wounds. I don't want to see the damage of our people, the friends lost, the families." She whimpered.

The King felt his throat tighten, but he had to stay strong. For his wife. "My dearest, what happens to Narnia is what we must deal with. We must remain strong for our land. For our people. We must do what is right, and what is right is to not beat ourselves down for something no one could control." He softly spoke, Korma sniveled. Charles rubbed her shoulder and arm. "Please, my love. Do not beat yourself down because of this." Moments of nothing but the Queen sobbing, and the sounds of the outside world reached the Kings ears. Until Korma slightly nodded, and sat up. She wiped her tears, and covered her nose. The King stood up and went into the restroom, returning with a small package of tissues. Which the Queen took and thanked him for.

Neverland finally decided that moping wasn't going to fix anything. _Even if I'm a mirconation, I can still do something. I could send resources, I could send men, I could do something._ He thought as he rubbed his tan shoulders. He wore a light green wife-beater almost all the time. He didn't have a war uniform, as he never was in war. Well, he was in the Civil War, but he didn't have a uniform for that. He was in many fights, yes. Neverland is a strong micronation. The people that live there work hands on for everything. They build their own houses, they fish for their own food. They row their own boats to Narnia to pick up supplies. Hardly anyone stayed inside, everyone was usually outside and working or playing. Due to that, Neverland was extraordinarily strong. He beat Germany in arm wrestling twice, which he is extreamly proud of and loves to boast about.

He looked around his land, seeing kids laughing and playing, seeing men and women surfing, seeing families and friends so happy together. He imagined if it all just..disappeared. If it all blew up, denigrated. All the lives lost, all the happiness gone. Tears filled his eyes, which he quickly wiped away. He looked back at where Narnia was, and gave a look of determination. "I will help, even if I can't fight in the war, I will help. Wither it be men, or supplies. I'm not going to be an anchor that holds Narnia down." He swore to himself, and turned around to run to the King and Queen. He might want to help, but he needs their help to do it.

He found the two of them in their room, the Queen wasn't crying anymore, but she was gazing off into space with a blank stare. The King was reading a French newspaper. The open window brought a warm breeze into the bright room. "Q-Queen Korma, King Charles! I have a request!" Neverland said as he stood awkwardly in the doorway. Like a child trying to tell their resting mother that they missed their bus to school. The Queens sad gaze moved from the corner, to Neverland. Her expression changed slightly. She smiled, her shoulders relaxed. Even though she looked happy to see him, she still looked so tired. She slowly help open her arms, Neverland quickly made his way over to her, and fell in her arms. She hugged him tightly, as if he was her long lost child.

"Neverland, child...tell me..do you love your sisters?" Korma asked as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I do, to an extent." He replied, wondering where she was going with this. "Tell me, do you love us?" She asked, Neverland pulled away from her, he was still sitting in her lap. "I do care for you two, you have been there for me and the two Narnians since thirty years ago." He said, and noticed how many years he said. Thirty years, they've been ruling over all of Narnia for over thirty years. He looked at the Queens face. He noticed how old she looked, her wrinkled skin, her droopy eyes, her grey hair. "I've been ruling over Narnia with my husband for thirty seven years. That's a long time, don't you think? And nothing happened to us, how queer." She said, Neverland raised an eyebrow.

"My Queen where are you going with this?" He asked once he noticed her eyes beginning to water. "I fear, my time, and my husbands time are almost up. If anything shall happen to either of us, I want you to give this letter to the girls." She said as she looked at King Charles. Who had set the newspaper down and stood up. He made his way over to them and held out a white envelope. Neverland looked at the two over them. His gaze went from Korma, to Charles, to Korma, to Charles, then to the envelope. "Y-you're joking right?" He said as his shaking hand reached out, and took the letter. "I'm afraid not, my child." Korma said, running her fingers through his messy hair. His midnight greens eyes filled with tears. "But I don't want you two to die! You two were like parents to the three of us!" He shouted as he threw the letter on the bed and hugged the Queen.

The Queen bit her lip as she felt her eyes water as well. She gently wrapped her arms around him. "I know, child...But our time is to come soon. Promise me, that this letter will make it to Northern and Southern Narnia. Promise me that you will not open it, or give it to them until we are gone." Korma spoke, the King sat on the bed and picked up the letter once more, staring at it. "M-mom I don't want you to die." He sobbed in her chest, at hearing those words, the Queen lost her strength. Tears fell from her eyes once more as she tightly hugged Neverland. "I don't want to leave you three either." She sobbed, the King gently wrapped his arms around the both of them. Neverland quickly wrapped one arm around him as well, holding the both of them. "D-Dad don't go!" He shouted through his tear. He rubbed his face in Charles shirt, rubbing his tears and snot into it.

The King shakily exhaled as he lowered his head. "Do you promise, Neverland?" He asked, his voice low. Neverland looked up at him with wide, puffy eyes.

"I...promise."


	17. Chapter 17

Though South wanted nothing to do with North, Prussia forced her to stay by her side. Every day for the past month, she would say to him the same thing. This day was no different. "Listen, Prussia, I don't care that she's like, dead or something okay? Honestly, I don't give a rats ass that she was nuked." She said, trying to coax Prussia to let her leave North. She knew what she was doing was insane. "The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again, but expecting different results" as Albert Einstein once said.

Prussia sighed softly as he took his seat next to South by the bed. He was honestly sick of hearing the same thing over and over. It was annoying and it pestered him to no end. "Nein, der einzige Weg, den du uns verlässt, ist, wenn du stirbst." He hissed, she blinked and stared at him. _Did he really just say that to me?...What did he even say? It's not something good that's for sure._ She thought as she narrowed her eyes at him, he did the same. It was obvious that he was sick of South.

Blood red eyes stared into redwood red eyes. Though Prussia was annoyed by her, he was still uncomfortable and slightly scared to be around her. To be honest, it terrified the Prussian to be that close to someone who could kill you with kindness. By kindness, that means that she would name a gun Kindness and shoot someone with it. Which, she has done. Kindness was somewhere only she knew, which was terrifying to many people. The last time she shot someone with Kindness was when it was Valentines day and she shot nations in the head, saying that the bullets were "Love Bullets". She even shot Germany when he was confessing to Italy, which ended up with a sobbing and traumatized Italian for almost a full month. She almost shot Prussia but ended up shooting North instead at one point, which she is very proud of.

South eventually gave up on the staring contest and looked at North. She was back in the castle, and was laying in her bed.

The negative coloured sheets pulled up to her collarbone. The sheet was of a snow world, but due to show being white, the blanket was black. The shading was white, and the moon was black while the craters were white. The bed itself was made of pine wood that was stained white. The graceful headboard was carved by North, it was of Narnia. The movie, that is. Aslan's face was proudly in the middle, surrounded by things from The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe. The White Witches carriage, unicorns, centaurs, sayurs, and other things were beautifully carved in the wood. The sides of the bed had the lands carved into them, and the posts holding up the bed were sayurs. Though South hated everything about North, she had to admit that the bed was actually pretty cool. She remembered her 1p trying to carve her bed like Norths, but ended up having North carve it into sweets and fancy designs after she almost destroyed it.

She blinked a few times, staring at North. They had both noticed that for the past month, Norths hair was slowly turning pitch black. So far, there was only a single piece of her hair that was still white. "Hey, check it. You're precious little 1p Narnians are both going to be gone by the time she wakes up." South snickered as she pointed her thumb at the snow white girl. Prussia narrowed his eyes. "Shut up."

"Make me." She stuck out her tongue, which he mocked. She scoffled as she crossed her arms. "Seriously? Anyways, how long do we have to stay here? I don't want to sit anywhere near this bitch." South muttered as she leaned back in her chair, making it creak loudly in the silent room. "We stay until she wakes up, then we can-" The Prussian was cut off by a loud groan. "I don't want to be here any longer then I already have!" She shouted as she stood up, the chair luckily didn't fall back. She drew her foot far behind her, and slammed her heavy boot against the bed, almost cracking the carved trees. "This fucking idiot needs to wake up then!" She shouted as she hopped on the bed, gripped Norths neck, and rapidly shook her. Prussia quickly stood up, knocking his chair to the ground as he grabbed South by the stomach. "Hör auf, du verdammter Idiot!" He shouted as he yanked the tan, flailing Narnian off the bed.

"Oh you're no fun!" She hissed as he practically threw her on her chair. She sat back and crossed her arms like a child, and pouted. "Listen, it's been over a month, I know you want to strangle her but that's not going to help her wake up, if anything that's going to make her stay in her coma state." He hissed down at her, she looked at him with wide eyes before holding her hands up. "Damn relax man." She muttered as he sat down. He placed his elbows on his legs and rested his head on his hands. His fingers curling in his unbrushed white hair. "I just want this to be over with." He admitted silently, South shot his a sideways glace. "What?" She questioned, her smile widening. "I just want North to wake up, and I want us all to share a bed like we used to, and I want to wake up and realize that this was all a terrible, unawesome dream." He said quietly.

South sighed as she slumped in the chair, she ran a hand through her blonde hair, twisting a small piece with her index and middle finger. "Well..sorry, Prussia, but this isn't a dream. This isn't something that you can just wake up from. Once North wakes up, her 2p will have won the battle between them, and will take over. She will have a large scar on her chest and back for eternity, and will gain many more, as will I. Though North and I always say 'We are here to stay,' we never really stay as long as we say we will. This battle, this war. It's not going to be like us, everyone isn't going to believe that it's going to last forever, and end the next week. This war is going to last until either North and I are dead, and we will end up like you. End up living lives that are different then our friends. Be left out from everything. Be harmed by the smallest things." South looked at Prussia to see if he was even listening. He was, he hasn't moved from his position, but she saw his eyes staring at her.

"Or, we will win the war, and everyone else will suffer. Wither it be debt, natural resources destroyed, or the amount of men lost. They will suffer, or we will die. Not that I care if I die. I've died a thousand times, as has North. We've died more times then anyone else, most of the time it was just us being idiotic. Other times it was wars and other nations getting sick of us. Hell, sometimes we even end our lives ourselves. Even though I don't, and I'm sure North doesn't either, care if we die. BUT! Both of us don't want our land to go to those losers. Okay? I'm sure our 1ps wouldn't mind dying completely and disappear if it meant that you get the land. Those nerds really care about your drunk, Prussian ass for some reason. Strange..anyways. But when the land goes to those idiots? Hell no, they don't need our land. Those assholes can suck my burned, cinnamon churro because I'm not going to fall because the nuked her. She's not going to fall, sadly, because they nuked her. We are going to fight until literally, we die. If we even perish, that is."

Prussia was sitting up straight now and staring at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe that he somehow got her to rant about the war and tell it how it is. Usually she would just be sarcastic or put a gun to him and dare him to say it again. South noticed, and scoffled. "Okay listen Mr. Awesome, just because I spoke this much doesn't mean that we're friends or that you accomplished anything great." She crossed her arms and leaned back again. After a long silence, she finally sighed and broke it. "Are there any cigarettes in this damn place?" She asked him, Prussia thought for a moment. He's never seen the Narnians smoking. "Nein. They have alcohol." He offered, though he didn't know why he did so. South wrinkled her nose and stick out her tongue. "Gross, how could these bitches even drink that stuff." She said as she stared at North. "How could you two smoke?" He asked once he noticed what she was staring at.

He was going to say, "How could you smoke?" but once his gaze averted from South, to North, his shoulders slumped. "Well, I guess the bitch is back." South declared as she poked Norths face, which twitched. "Ay, yo, North can you hear me? You fucking ugly cow wake up!" She shouted into the black haired girls ear, Prussia cringed. Silence filled the room for almost ten minutes straight.

"It would be nice. If you got your ugly, stupid face. Away from mine." A dull, monotone voice said, echoing in the quiet room. "Ugh, she's back." South said as she sat down, staring at North. The black haired girl almost sat up, but noticed that her chest was bandaged up. "Oh fun, she was not kidding when she said we got nuked." North said as she sat up, though pain shot through her body, she showed no expression. "What a pussy, she screamed so much but this is nothing." She said as she placed a hand on her chest and looked around. Her bright green eyes landed on South. "What?" North asked when South giggled. The blonde shook her head and refused to answer, much to North's annoyment. "Well...now that you're awake, I guess the war is back on?" Prussia asked, and slightly flinched when South brought her hand up.

Instead of hitting him, she patted his shoulder. "Hell yeah it is! Get up fat ass and let's go send a letter to the nations that you're sadly awake." South said as she stood up and skipped out of the room. "Bullshit." North muttered as she pushed the blankets off of her cold body and swung her legs over the bed. "You shouldn't stand up yet! You're wounds-" Prussia was cut off when North stood up and twisted her arms forward, stretching them. She wasn't wearing a shirt, but she had many bandages, which were slightly bloody, wrapped around her chest. She looked around for a shirt before holding her hand out to Prussia. "Shirt." She ordered, and didn't move when Prussia sighed and started unbuttoning his shirt. As he was pulling the blue and white cloth from his shoulders, South skipped back in the room. "Hey what's taking you so-...oh..oh-hon-hon..." She mocked the French laugh before leaving the room.

Prussia rolled his eyes as he handed North the shirt, crossed his arms. She held up the shirt and turned around, putting it on. "Why is it so warm." She said, it was more of a statement then a question, so the red eyed man took it as a rhetorical thing. Once she finished buttoning the last button, she pulled it down slightly and looked at Prussia. "If this shirt gets bloody it is not my fault." She warned as she then walked out of the room, regrettably following South. The pale man stood up and sighed as he grabbed his shoulder and squeezed. "Great, how awesome. First 2p South and now 2p North. This isn't going to end well for either sides." He groaned and almost left the room, but saw a jacket hanging on the doorknob, and took it.

North didn't comment when he walked into the dinning room with her jacket on. "Anyways as I was saying, we could just write: Hey North is alive let's fight." South said as she pointed at the yellowish paper in front of both of the girls. North tapped the fountain pen on the papers corner. "No, we cannot. Why do not we put-" North was cut off by South flicking her forehead. "Listen up nerd, combine words when you speak. Ya know? Like, say don't and can't...not do not or cannot. It's weird as hell." South said, North slowly looked up and stared into Souths eyes for almost a full five minutes. Making South extreamly uncomfortable due to the fact that she didn't move, or even blink during that time. Once North looked back at the paper, South relaxed. "Formality is key." North muttered a she placed the pen on the left side of the paper. The pen scratched against the thin paper. Once the letter was copied numerous times and put in envelopes, all the girls had to do now was get the army back together. North played with her dog tags.

The dog tags from the fallen men and women were hanging in the Museum of Narnian War, it was surprisingly quite large just from the Civil War alone. The old guns and weapons sat in glass cases, South found one of her guns in there one time. The old uniforms, and all the dog tags hung up. Even paintings, small sketches from the soldiers, bones, and journals were protected by glass in there. North and South can't be in there for long amounts of time. The memories of entering a place filled with things from the war against the North and South were too much. Once, North found a small sketch next to a crumbled picture of a little girl, and almost started sobbing right then and there.

She remembered when she heard a loud groan, and walked over to the sound. A woman was hiding her head in her knees, a pencil and crumpled paper sat next to her. North ended up sitting next to her and talked to her. After a while of talking, North gathered that she was a mother soldier, who couldn't draw. So North would sit next to her and tried to help, every day she could. She would grab a stick and draw in the mud, as did the mother did. They would draw and draw and draw. The mother tried to draw her daughter a sketch of a kitten the first day North met her, the mother admitted. North understood and helped her try to draw cats. Once the mother got it down, North handed her her last piece of paper, and told the red haired mother to use it well. Once the mother finished the drawing, she showed North, and also showed her a picture of her daughter. The white haired girl was never more happy then that moment.

The mother died in combat the next month. And North never forgave herself for not jumping in the way to protect her. The drawing did make it to her daughter, but was donated to the museum. So nothing could happen to it.

The Dog Tag Room was the worst of them all. Mostly because the walls had all of the fallen soldiers name, as the dog tags hung off a section of the ceiling that was slightly lowered. It was the worst room because North and South remembered everyone on that wall. It's a curse. For a nation to know each and every soul on their land. Most of the nations tried to forget about the curse, but it's hard.

"Say hey, Prussia. You've been here for quite a while." South cooed once she saw North playing with the dog tags. North felt immense pain in her chest, the throbbing and burning sensation was extraordinarily strong. She felt the bandages start to soak through with blood. Though the pain was something that would make 1p North fall and scream, 2p North just ignored the pain and glanced up at South, trying to figure out what she was blabbering on about. "Ja, so what?" Prussia said, he had made himself comfortable in the chair of where he sat oh so long ago. They were sitting in the original seats of where Prussia told them the terrible news of Germany planning the war. South glanced at North, smirking, the smirk slightly faltered when she saw the huge growing red stain on her shirt. "Oh-...you're shirt is bloody." South commented, and started laughing. "You're bleeding!" She laughed as she pointed at the red stain. North looked down, then at Prussia. "I warned you. I hope I die." North simply said as she crossed her legs.

After South stopped laughing, she wiped away a tear and looked at Prussia. "Anyways.. as I was saying. You've been in this war too, haven't you?" She asked, Prussia shrugged. "I was mostly on the sidelines because they told me not to fight in fear that the awesome me would get hurt." He said truthfully, there was no need to lie. They would most likely catch it anyways. South's smirk grew wider as she slammed her hands on the table. She lifted herself over, so her hip bones were digging into the table, her legs against the her chair. Her nose touched Prussia's as she widened her eyes and grinned widely.

"Ah well they aren't here! Now, how would you like to actually fight?"


	18. Chapter 18

"You sure you can fight? It's only been a few weeks." South asked as they rode their horses to the battle sight. North glanced at South, her expression unchanging. "Like you care?" She asked, South giggled as she slightly started to move around on her horse. "Yeah I don't, I just thought it'd be nice to ask cause ya know. We're like, fighting together. I actually hope you die~" She cooed, the raven black haired girl didn't react to that, and just rode forward. South hummed as North remained silent. Under her uniform, were many layers of bandages. Enough to slightly be seen from the outside of her uniform. North ignored the excruciating pain in her chest, and kept her blank face, her dull gaze glancing around every now and then.

She was disgusted. So many bright colours. She looked up. The sun was shining bright, not a cloud in the sky. Shame. Hey the counterpoint may hate her double, but there are some things they can agree on. Like the cold being better than the heat. The two made their way down to the war zone, and stopped when they made it to a small, grassy hill. Small white and violet flowers grew on the sides of it, to Souths liking. The two looked at their army, and then to the others. Today, there were to fight Finland and Sweden. Not that it was going to turn out well for anyone in the end. _Too easy._ South snickered as she looked at North, who slowly blinked and boredly unsheathed her sword. "Alright I guess we have to start this. I hope you perish and get buried beneath everyone's dead bodies." North said, South giggled as she looked back to the army's. "Vice versa bitch."

Once the two nations made it up to their army, the battle began immediately. North kicked off her horse, and darted up to Finland. He killed one of her men, not that it mattered, but why not just kill him in return? _Plus, it is going to be fun just to snap his neck._ She thought as she jumped flipped over a kneeling man, in the air she pulled out a knife that was in her belt, and dug it in his neck. Her green gaze averted from the blood gushing from his neck, and continued on her way over to Finland, who was shooting at everyone he can with a rifle. His violet gaze retracted from his scope and over to North. A nervous smile tugged at his lips.

 _Why is her hair black? And..why is she frowning...well paska that's not good_. He thought as he threw his rifle on the ground and pulled out two twin pistols from his belt, which held many other guns, and held them up. "Glad to see you back!" He said cheerfully as he pulled the hammer on both of the metal weapons, and pulled the trigger. The bullets flew past her, and hit other soldiers. The black haired girl, who was running on her toes, somehow made it up to the Finnish personification without getting shot. _New record._ She thought as she jumped in the air, and held her sword out. She jabbed forward, but hit nothing but air. "You're fast, but..I think I'm just a little more, Pohjoinen." Finland hummed as he held up the pistol in his right hand, and shot at Norths head. She moved to the side, but was nicked in the shoulder.

The dull, emotionless green eyes slowly looked at the blond man that was only a few meters from her. "Are you always this stupid, or was today just a special occasion you pathetic low life?"

South went for Sweden, not that she watched to. The tall man was slightly intimidating, but that just means it'll be more fun to watch him suffer! She laughed as she ran past soldiers, bullets flying past her as she then started walking up to the blond man. He was hitting people with a strange metal pole. "Weird weapon ya got there Sve." She giggled as she pulled out her Ruger Blackhawk. "This baby has six shots in it, let's make em count shall we?" She laughed as she then widened her eyes and ducked. Her hair being hit by the pole. "Damn man! I just got here and you're already trying to hit me!" She held up her gun and waved it around. His cold greenish-blue eyes watched as South played with the gun, throwing it in the air, catching it, spinning it around. He pushed the question of why she was blonde, and why she had red eyes.

He struck down, aiming for her head, but she quickly darted to the side. "Ah ah ah, too slow!" She laughed as she held up her gun to his chest, and shot.

"I suggest you drop your gun, Finland." North said as she crouched in front of the man on his knees. He looked up with anger filled eyes, his breathing was rapid. "Vittu sinä, Pohjoinen." He spat, North tilted her head. She held up her knife to the Finnish mans neck, and leaned in. "Do you give up? Or are you idiotic enough to figh-" The raven haired girl was cut off by a loud gunshot. "Oh now would you look at that. I have been shot." North said as she looked down at her stomach, the gun was still in the shaky hand of the violet eyed man. Her emerald eyes looked back at Finland, she let out a soft sigh. The pain was worse then she had expected. Combining the nuke wound, and now a gunshot close to it?

She removed her steel knife from his neck, and brought it down to his multiple stab wounds in his stomach. "I do ask of you not to shoot me again, Finland." North's voice was monotone, and dull. _You know if you could add a little more emotion to your voice, that'd be great!_ A voice hissed in her head. "Oh great, now you are talking again?" North asked to no one. Finland raised an eyebrow as North continued to talk to no one. "Listen here you little shit, I won the battle, I am in control of your pathetic body. Got it, North?" She asked, then returned her gaze back to Finland, who looked slightly concerned. "Why must you look like that in battle? We are at war, do not look at me as if you care. Look at me as if I am what I am, I am your enemy. Act like it." She said as she dug the knife back into his soft skin. Blood continued to pour out of his body, staining his light blue uniform a purplish colour.

"Sluta skratta och faktiskt slåss." Sweden said as South laughed for the tenth time in the past five minutes. Her gun was down to three bullets, and Sweden's body showed it. His dark blue uniform had three bullet holes, one in his leg, one in his shoulder, and the last one near his chest. "I-I'm sorry it's just. Your fighting sucks man! For someone who is so big and strong I'd figure that you're super powerful and shit you know?" South wheezed as she held up her gun. Sweden slightly widened his eyes as he tried to dodge this bullet, but failed once more. _How does she keep on hitting me?_ The blue cladded man thought as his grip tightened on his steel pole. He swung to the side, expecting her to once more get out of the way. But the satisfying sound of a loud crack was heard. The red eyed girl screeched as she dropped her gun, and held onto her arm.

"You broke it! You broke my stupid arm! You swine! You heathen! You fucking cloud!" South shouted, her eyes narrowed as her body slumped on one side. She breathed deeply out of her mouth. "Damn that was kinda rude!" She hissed as she held onto her arm tighter, hissing as she did so. She could feel the broken bone though her skin. She was, of course, making it seem a lot worse than what it actually was. It did hurt, but not horribly. She could easily heal it with a small amount of magic, but enjoyed making a big deal, and being dramatic instead. "Ah it hurts like a bitch! God you worthless swine!" She leaned down, and snatched her gun off the ground with her left hand, letting her right arm dangle. A bullet went off behind her, nicking her leg. Causing her to curse and scream more. Sweden slightly lowered his weapon, questioning why she was so...hyper. He glanced to the side, making sure that Finland was safe. His eyes widened as he quickly left South.

"I told you to not shoot me anymore." North said in his ear as her knife repeatedly embedded itself into his skin. His soft flesh was irritated from the knife, so it being dug back into his body over and over didn't help with the pain. Finland's head was rested against the green eyed girl. Pathetic sounds escaped his crimson lips as the steel blade was shoved in his body once more. His light blue uniform was now a deep red, his lower part of his uniform was basically threads now. His pale fingers twitched as he tried to reach for his guns, but to no avail. "O..olen p..pahoilla..ni, et..tä olen epä..onnist..unut .." He whispered. The sticky bloody seeped out of his mouth and onto the white uniform of the girl. "You have failed. You perished so soon. You are weak, and idiotic." She muttered in his ear, causing him to chock out a small sob. "S...Sv..Sve.." North felt his arm lift off the ground, reaching behind her.

The blade was removed from his slaughtered stomach as the girl slightly turned her head, looking behind her. "Oh, welcome to the party." North said as she looked up at the glaring nation. He pointed his metal weapon down at her, his aura was horrifying. Enough to make the soldiers around them to be no closer than ten feet. "That glare does not scare me." She said as she stood up, the Finnish man fell on the ground with a small wince. "S..Sve..Au..ttaisitko mi..nua ...?" He coughed out, red liquid shot from his mouth and onto the grass. North glanced down at him, her foot slightly raising, but a pole came down on her leg. "Oh, now that is not nice." She said as the pain shot up her leg. _Can I get anymore hurt?_ She thought as she dropped her knife, and pulled out her Claymore sword, holding it up. The burning anger in Sweden's eyes was enough for her to realize that she needed it.

The two stared at each other, the sounds of the screaming men and women around them, gunshots, metal on metal, and the soft sound of Finland crying filled their ears. North swung first, slamming her blade on Sweden's pole. "What are you, a stripper?" A voice called out, a gunshot went off after, hitting Sweden right in the knee. A grunt escaped his lips as he stumbled about, until he fell on the ground. South skipped up to them, humming. "One more bullet left!" She said as she spun her gun with her fingers. "Oh great now the stupid strawberry is here. Were not you supposed to die?" North asked, slightly rolling her eyes. South huffed as she rolled her eyes as well. "Weren't you?" She spat back. North was about to spit something back, but a sharp pain cut her off. She removed her gaze from the blonde in front of her, down to her chest. "Oh now does not this remind us of a scenario that happened before?" She asked herself as she looked at the bloody pole that stuck out of her chest.

"Was the necessary?" North asked the Swedish man, South was snorting from laughter, until a gunshot went off. Causing her to stop laughing, and looked down. "Son of a bitch! First my arm breaks, now I have a bullet lodged in my heart!" She hissed, glaring at the now limp Finnish man. The hand he held the gun with went limp, and the gun hit the soft ground. Her booted foot shot back, and slammed into his body. "Don't touch him." Sweden said as he tried to stand up, this aura worsening. "Oh? And what are you going to do you limp noodle? Oh..what's this..." She held up her gun, and looked in the revolver.

"Oh...one more bullet!" She said cheerfully. North sighed as she grabbed the pole, and pulled it forward, taking it out of her body. She dropped it on the ground with a soft noise, and looked at South. "I believe it is my turn to die first." She said as she sat on the ground, and flopped on her back. She slowly shut her eyes, and sighed. "I will see you in a few hours. This pain sucks anyways." She said as she allowed her last breath to be taken.

South snorted. "Bitch, I knew you'd die first. Well I'm going to die soon too, so-" She held her gun out to Sweden, who was now holding Finland's limp body, cradling him in his arms. South giggled, finding this to be quite cute. _North killed his little husband, and now I get to kill him!_ She laughed as she held up her gun. The blood pouring from her chest as she clicked her tongue, getting Sweden's attention. She aimed her gun at his head, and grinned. "Hush little baby don't you cry, look in my barrel and say goodbye!" She sang as she pulled the trigger. Once she did so, she dropped the gun, and fell to her knees. Laughing at all the blood that surrounded her. Her vision soon turned dark, as she fell on the ground, her chest buried in the bloody dirt. Her laughs soon subsided as she shut her eyes. Allowing death to take her once more.


	19. Chapter 19

"Get your peasant hands off of me!" South hissed as Prussia tried to wrap up her chest. "Just let me bandage up your wounds!" He shouted back, aggressively grabbing her arms and holding her down. "You worthless clod!" South snorted, and spat in his face. "That's disgusting now if you'll calm the hell down! That would be fan-fucking-tastic!" The albino growled as he grabbed the bandages, and started wrapping up her wound. It was healing slower then normal, which is a good sign. If a counterpoint is healing slowly, that means that they're losing the internal battle with their 1p. He believed that the Narnians knew that, that they were losing. The two continued to screech at each other, until Prussia finally finished dressing her wound. "If you both, would please...shut..the...fuck...up." North said, her voice was quiet, but still cold. Her eyes were covered with a cold, wet cloth, and her body was dressed with so many bandages, she didn't even wear clothes. She was yelled at earlier for doing so, but the counterpoint threatened to snap the mans neck.

"Well if this albino mistake would stop trying to help me, then I still wouldn't shut up." South cooed, smirking as she saw the cloth move from her twitching her eye. "Prussia, South, I will end the both of you in less than a second, so I suggest that you-" The monotone voice was cut off by South dulling and lowering her voice, and started mocking North. "Oh I suggest blah blah! Oh look at me! My name is Northern Narnia, I'm an emotionless, worthless bitch that everyone hates. Blah blah." South snarled, she slightly leaned forward, but was held back. Prussia inhaled deeply as he pushed South back. "Listen you two, I know that you hate each other, though that's unawesome, and you want to slit each others throat...but come on, we're in-" He stood up, his deep red eyes widened as he felt pain shoot up his leg.

He let out a groan of pain as he stumbled back, limping as he sat on a crate. By this time, North was sitting up, the cloth that covered her eyes was now on the top of her head as she watched him. "Are you dying?" She asked the shaking man. "No...no it's just I..shit." The German held onto his leg tighter, his grey uniform started to turn a dark red around his knee. His uniform was grey due to North and South mixing their uniform colours together. He wasn't from the north, so he couldn't wear white, and he wasn't from the south, so he couldn't wear black. He finally just told them to mix the colours. They were annoyed at the idea, but ended up doing it anyways. Just to end the arguing. He stared at the red stain, that was growing more and more by the second. He didn't expect it to open so early. His gloved hands gripped around the wound, causing it to hurt much more, but the bleeding slightly stopped.

"Oh~ He got shot. Didn't you?" South giggled as Prussia untied his bootlaces. He pulled off his black boot, and threw it on the ground, earning a loud thud. He rolled up his pant leg carefully, and cringed. "Congratulations, now stop being a bitch about it." North said as she watched the pale man unwrap the now bloody bandages. His face twisted in pain, biting his lip to the point of it bleeding. The red blood dripped down his chin. "Aw he's not a nation anymore, it hurts a hella lot more now that he's practically human. So cut the guy some slack." South said, the other girl slowly looked at her, her facial expression hasn't changed, but it was obvious that she was telling South to shut up. South pinched her nose, and lifted it up, she stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes.

The albino winced as he removed the bandage, his eyes slightly watered as he looked at the open wound. "D-damn...I need a needle and thread." He said softly, lightly picking at the loose thread that used to keep his skin together. He continued to bite his lip, causing the small stream of blood to grow slightly bigger as he pulled out the thread. The two girls watched him as he pulled out the bloody string from his leg. The irritated, pink flesh lifted up every time he tugged at the thread, causing South to giggle. North just watched with bored eyes, honestly she was growing quite bored of being in this stupid war. She didn't even want to come out actually. She sighed as she closed her eyes.

North, the original, actually asked her to come out. She accepted her, and allowed her to break free. Once she did, she automatically regretted it. She seemed to have forgotten the evil brutality that the 2ps can do. The doppelgänger would most certainly not return back into the darkness of their mind after escaping not so long ago. The black haired girl blocked out the sounds of South giggling, and Prussia's heavy breathing, and listened to the tiny voice in her head. The tiny voice begging for her to stop the killing spree, and to stop abusing her body. The green eyed girl sighed as she listened to the pleading words. Every now and then, the voice would crack, and would rise or drop an octave. _It was so pathetic, so paltry, so inconsequential. Everything she said was worthless, just like her. Just like me._

The Prussian nearly called out for a medic, but roughly sighed. He looked over at the two personifications, they were both laying back down. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to stand. The girls didn't speak as he limped to the table in the corner. The blood streamed down his leg, and even made a trail as he walked. North smelled the silver liquid, and sighed. She was getting so sick of that smell, during war, it was nearly all she smelled. The albino male slammed his hands on the table, and leaned against it, his breathing was heavy. His arms and legs trembled as he breathed out of his mouth, the blood from his lip dripped on the table. He looked around, and saw a certain black box, and reached his hand towards it. The pain that used to be only around the bullet wound, was now all over his leg. He pushed against the table, and lifted himself up. Sure he used to be the great Kingdom of Preußen, and he used to have quite the pain endurance. But now that he his next to human, his pain endurance has disintegrated.

He sat on the table, causing it to ever so slightly lean. He pushed himself farther back on the table to level it out, and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. South rolled over, and looked at him. "Heheheh, you going to stitch that or just stare at it?" She asked, finding it amusing that he was in such pain over a simple gun shot wound. It's not like he was stabbed in the stomach, and had someone shove their fingers in the wound. She watched as he grabbed the box with a shaky hand, and flipped it open.

"Don't forget to burn the needle first, don't want to get an infection." South said in a certain teasing tone. Prussia grunted as he picked out a needle, and pulled out black thread. "Burn the needle!" South shouted as Prussia tried to put the thread through the needle. He twitched when she shouted, and glared at her. She just gave him a grin. South decided not to speak when he tried to put the thread through, but with his shaking hands, it took him quite a few times before he could finally get it.

"Now b-" The blonde girl was cut off by Prussia snapping his head up and snarling. "I get it! Burn the needle! Mein Gott! Keinen Lärm machen!" He growled, South blinked a few times as Prussia got back to work. She tilted her head. "What? I don't speak retard." She snorted, the white haired man ignored her laughing, and her insult, and pulled out a lighter. He flicked it open, and watched the flame for a short second. He then placed the needle in the flame, and bit his lip, which was now covered in dry blood. "This is going to be unawesome." He muttered as he placed the lighter next to him, he brought the glowing needle to his leg, and inhaled deeply before shoving it through the skin.

South giggled as Prussia nearly cried out. "Might wanna be quick, cause the longer it takes the worse it's gonna feel." She cooed as he moved the needle in and out of his skin."Shut...up..." He whispered, and gasped as he tugged at the thread. He did follow her advice, and did speed up a little. He at least knew that that one piece of advice was actually true. It was like ripping off a bandage instead of slowly peeling it off, or jumping into cold water instead of slowly stepping into it. The faster you do it, the less time it takes to get used to it.

The burning needle felt a like pure agony, the task that took almost two minutes, felt like two hours. The sheering pain was nearly unbearable. Yet, he survived without shedding a tear, or crying out extremely loudly. Once he cut the thread, he let out a sigh, and placed a hand over the now fixed wound. His leg was still covered in the semi-dry blood. It didn't bother him, and he pulled down his pant leg, not reacting when the blood slightly stuck to the fabric. "You alive?" South finally spoke, she still had the same teasing tone in her voice. No one was supposed to care, but a certain Prussian did. He was sick of it. South acting all energetic and full of cruel jokes and actions. While North was nothing but an empty shell. It was depressing seeing them this way, it was as if they had given up, and allowed themselves to completely be taken over by their 2ps.

"Why don't you just go back where you came from?" He asked, staring deep into Souths eyes. She blinked, and tilted her head again, her blonde hair falling over the pillow. "Huh?" North sat up, and looked at Prussia with her cold, dispassionate gaze. "We will not return back. Those idiotic girls allowed us out, which means that we are staying. There is nothing you can do about it." She said, a small amount of anger hinted at her voice. Prussia looked at her, and gave her a sad look. "What happened to you two? Remember when we stayed up that one night, talking about all of the awesome old times?" He asked, removing his hand from his throbbing leg, and ran it through his hair. He didn't bother at least wiping the blood off of it first. "That wasn't us though." South added, and winked. "I know it wasn't you! But it was you! I...I just...what has this war done to you guys? Remember when you swore never to allow the 2ps out again? Due to the horrible and tragic things that occurred last time?"

South turned her head, and looked at North. She shrugged, and North just moved her eyes to the side. The red eyed girl looked back at the albino Prussian, and shrugged her shoulders. "That doesn't matter, we are out now. Their little 'promises' don't matter to us. Neither do your words, though they might would have struck the other two deeply, we aren't like that. We are better. Less emotional, I mean look at that ugly sack of shit over there! Did you see her crying when she killed Finland? Look at me! Did you see me sobbing after killing Sweden?! No! Because we're better. North was nuked, and is covered in bandages, but did you see her lose the fight against Finland? No! She only lost when Sweden stabbed her, because she's a pussy ass bitch that apparently can't handle being stabbed in the chest. I mean...ahem...what was I ranting about?"

South looked cluelessly around, North just sighed and stretched her arms in the air, which caused a great deal of pain, but no emotion ever crossed her face. "Please just listen to me! Yes you might be stronger in the aspect of fighting, but you have no humanity! If you keep fighting like that, the world will turn their backs on you more then they already have! You have to let them take control again, if you don't all hell will break loose. The other nations will fight you in the same way, with no humanity and with no mercy. They will treat you as if you're nothing but an ant on the ground. The world will destroy you! Your country will fall, and you will end up like...like me. I don't want to see you guys fall, I don't want to see you guys disappear one day. I don't want to wake up one day to hear the news of 'Narnia has fallen'. You must believe in what I say and trust me."

He pleaded, his frantic and sorrow filled gaze switched from North to South the entire time he spoke. Trying to see if they had any reaction at all. Not that North would have one at all. South, however, did show some emotion. She was laughing to the point of tears. The man felt his shoulders slump once she started laughing.

"You think that Narnia will fall due to us being merciless? The world already turned their backs on us to the point of where there is no more turning. Even though that has happened, the two idiots never turned their backs on them. They just kept on holding their arms out, hoping that someone would turn around and accept them. Well there is a harsh reality that they are too blind to see. No one will ever turn around, they have already begun walking away even. No one will ever care about them, ever. So why do they keep on trying? That is what makes them weak, and what makes them lose everything. We, on the other hand, turn our backs on the world as well. We do not try to be nice, we do not try to be kind to anyone, we do not even try. There is no point. The world is worthless, so if we act just as harsh as they did to us, then their will be no fading from us."

It wasn't South that spoke, but North. South and Prussia stared at her in slight awe, not from what she said, but from how much she said. She wasn't the person that would speak that much. After a while of staring, the man finally got off the table. He ignored the pain as he walked over to his boot, and picked it up. "Hey where are you going?" South asked, watching him put on his shoe, and leave the tent.

"I'm going out to help around. When you two are done playing your stupid game, tell me. Because my arms are open."


End file.
